The Other Side Unseen
by Garowyn
Summary: Kaiba tries to befriend a teen from the poor side of town. Along the way, he learns about unconditional friendship, also taught by Mokuba. Fluff! Non-yaoi. Complete.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I do not own YGO. Only the plot and her OC characters for this story. Flames will not be tolerated. Kaiba learns about unconditional friendship, unknowingly taught by Mokuba AND Yugi. Wasn't enough room for the full summary. Half of this is sibling fluff though!**

**March 30/05>This story is due for revision SOON! Good grief, I can't believe I wrote this. Some of it is so...odd! I'm narrowing it down to the three main OC's: the mother, Jeff, and the little sister. This fic seriously needs a re-write... **

* * *

PROLOUGE/INTRO

Sixteen year old Jeff Turner entered his home. He shared it only with his mother in the lowest part of Domino City. They were considered poor to most. His mother scrounged up enough money to send him to school. She worked day and night, always appearing haggard and weary. Always wanting the best for her son and young daughter. Jeff was part of a street gang in that poor part of the city. He was the leader. He had chestnut brown hair and clear blue eyes, close to aqua. Trouble was his middle name. Trouble as in one who likes to cause trouble for the fun of it. Of course, that would all change very soon. It began the day Mokuba Kaiba decided to walk home and explore along the way...

'I hope Seto doesn't find out about this...' Mokuba thought worriedly as he walked through busy Downtown Domino. He had called the chauffeur and told him he would be walking home. Just for once he wanted to be on his own, to explore the city without getting dirty looks because of his brother's reputation of a hard businessman.

He gazed at the neon signs, the large billboards, and the unique gift shops and chic clothing stores. Hundreds of people milled about, heading to and from work, shopping, or just eating out.

It was right after school for Mokuba so that would explain the fact that other kids and teens were walking around.

Mokuba approached and alley and decided to go down there. Why? He did not know himself. Something inside of him prompted him to do so. He was at that age where he wanted adventure and to be on his own. Eventually he would learn that he should not try and grow up so fast.

He reached the end of the alley and was torn between going left or right. "Maybe I should just go right." Mokuba said out loud. "It's closer to going home...I think." He continued along, the daylight starting to grow dim within the alley. "Does this ever end?" He wondered aloud and came to a street. He was far from Central Domino. "This is weird..." He walked so more. 'I don't think I'm going in the right direction. Oh why did I ever think I could handle things on my own!' He thought miserably. "Hey! I still have my cell!" Mokuba reached into the shirt of his school uniform. There was a small pocket with a small cell phone tucked inside. "Time to phone Seto." He hoped Seto wasn't too mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice broke his thoughts. Mokuba's heart beat fast as he looked up seeing the tall sixteen- year-old, Jeff, and two of his buddies behind him. One had blonde hair slicked back, the other, jet black hair with a silver streak.

Mokuba's bottom lip quivered as he backed up. He dropped the phone and quickly tried to grab it but Jeff was quicker.

"What's this?" Jeff looked at the phone, noting the speed dial of Kaiba's office and home office. "Well, you're the younger brother of that rich kid, Kaiba, aren't you?" Apparently Jeff went to the same school. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." Mokuba gulped. "And he'll come for me! He always does!"

"That may be." Jeff murmured, staring at Mokuba. Despite the fear in his eyes, Jeff could clearly see the resemblance of Seto Kaiba, the teen CEO. "But you didn't call him." The two gang members behind him snickered. "I don't think he'll be there for you this time."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was in his limo. An uneasy feeling came over him and he took out his own cell and called the mansion. He ordered the maid to find Denson, the man who usually picked up Mokuba at Domino Elementary School. "Is Mokuba at the mansion?" Kaiba asked.

"Why...no sir. He called me and told me to stay here. He said he was going to walk home."

Kaiba sighed and shouted at the man and then hung up. He opened his laptop and activated the scanner to find the small microchip Kaiba had installed in Mokuba's phone. It found the younger Kaiba's cell right away. "What is he doing over in the dumps?" Kaiba muttered to himself and instructed his limo driver to head for Western Domino.

"Let me go!" Mokuba struggled against the two thugs that held him while Jeff clutched Mokuba's cell phone in his hand. "You're...going...to be...sorry!" He croaked out. 'Seto...' He thought numbly as he realized they held him good. He was unable to move. 'Please come soon, Seto...'

"Release my little brother...now." A familiar icy voice demanded. Kaiba stood there his fists clenched, having changed into his navy trench coat and dark shirt and pants. His intense blue eyes flashed at the three teens.

The two teens, Billy the black-haired one, and Pete, the blonde, loosened their grip on Mokuba slightly but did not let go completely.

"Seto!" Mokuba sighed in relief but he knew his older brother would be angry with him for making a foolish decision.

"And what if I don't want to?" Jeff sneered, his aqua eyes like a storm on the sea.

"You'll have to deal with me then." Kaiba shot back, stepping forward.

"Bring it on." Jeff stepped forward as well. He swung at Kaiba and got him in the chin. Kaiba retaliated, getting him in the stomach. Jeff fell to his knees and rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet and shoved Kaiba into the wall. The fight continued on until Jeff ordered his pals to let go of Mokuba, who ran to his brother's side. Jeff had a black eye and a bleeding lip. Kaiba had a bruise on his cheekbone and a cut on the other cheek. He sent a death glare in Jeff's direction as he allowed himself to be hugged by Mokuba.

He said nothing and turned to go back to his limo. Jeff, in his own way, had surrendered, knowing Kaiba would win. Kaiba always had the upper hand. "That's it, go, go back to your mansion, your money." Jeff spat. "You know nothing of being poor." Jeff muttered, scowling.

His words echoed in Kaiba's mind as the two brothers made their way back to the mansion. Mokuba looked up at his brother. Normally the silences between them were comfortable but not this one. It was the most unnerving silence Mokuba had ever experienced. "Seto...? I'm sorry, I really am. I promise I won't do it again."

"You had better not." Kaiba sighed. "I don't want to lose you."

Mokuba glared at his brother. "Why do you let me off so easily?"

Kaiba looked at Mokuba, his eyes softening. "You should know. You're the one who taught me." Kaiba climbed out of the limo, leaving Mokuba sitting inside, eyes wide.

'How did I teach him?' Mokuba wondered as he followed Seto.

It was almost midnight and Kaiba could not sleep. He tossed and turned until he sat up in bed, rubbing his temples, running his hand through his hair. 'You know nothing of being poor...Seto...why do you let me off so easily?' Mokuba and Jeff's voices ran through his mind.

Kaiba knew the reason to the latter. He always let Mokuba off so easily because Mokuba had shown him in his own special way, unconditional love. Mokuba saw all the things Seto did, heard all the mean things he said to people. Yet, Mokuba still loved him no matter what. That was what truly touched Kaiba's heart.

Jeff, on the other hand, was a different matter. True, Kaiba did not know what poor was, in terms of money and wealth. But he did know what poor was in matters of emotions. Kaiba had been through so much in his childhood and teen years. He did not choose to be poor. That was what had been planned for him. At least Kaiba was not like other rich tycoons. He earned his wealth, usually the hard way. It didn't come to him. He went to it, earning it on his own, driven by his desire for Mokuba to have the best of everything.

Nobody affected Seto Kaiba except Mokuba and occasionally Yugi Muto. His lighter side that is. Jeff Turner was just another human on the sidelines, jealous of his prosperity. Or was he?

The next day at school, rumors were going around. Jeff came to school grudgingly, not happy with wearing the official school uniform. His black eye was visible to the students but the cut on his lip healed quickly. Flanked by Pete and Billy who also went to Domino High, he walked down the halls to his class, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him.

Kaiba entered the school after him and his appearance only fueled the rumors more. Jeff had shown up at school, looking like he had been beaten up. Then Kaiba showed up with a bruise and a cut.

"Man, I've never seen Kaiba looking so beat up!" Joey exclaimed seeing the CEO enter the class and take his usual seat. Jeff and his friends were sophomores.

Yugi got out of his seat and walked over to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba...what happened to you?" He still always tried to be Kaiba's friend. Yugi was another example of unconditional love, only it was unconditional friendship.

"It is of no concern to you, Yugi." Kaiba glowered at him and stared straight ahead, hoping Yugi would go away.

Yugi sighed and went back to his friends. "He won't tell me."

"So what's new?" Tristan shook his head. "Why do still try to be his friend, Yugi?"

"Yeah," Joey chimed in. "He always brings ya down."

Tea looked over at Kaiba sadly. She had begun to understand what Yugi meant. It was always the same answer.

"Because," Yugi looked at his friends. "I know we've only seen the surface of Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba got home and changed into his work clothes. He typed away at his computer and read contracts, bills, and papers. It was always the same. The same three people lingered on his mind. 'Why can't they leave me alone!' His mind screamed. He exhaled and leaned back against his chair.

"Big brother?" Mokuba appeared at the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Kaiba smiled faintly at his brother. "I am." He answered gently.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba knew something was wrong. Ever since yesterday's events, Kaiba had been unusually quiet. He walked over to Kaiba. "Something's wrong. I know it!"

"No, Mokuba, nothing's wrong..." He shook his head. 'I can't lie to him.' "Mokuba, why do put up with me?"

Mokuba's eyebrows knitted. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer me."

Mokuba shrugged. "You're my big brother, the only family I've got. You always took care of me. You mean the whole world to me." Mokuba said quietly.

Kaiba smiled. "Come here." He opened his arms and the two brothers hugged. "Mokuba, you don't know how much of an impact you've had on my life."

"Seriously, what gives?" Mokuba asked curiously. "You seem different."

Kaiba stared outside for a long time. He did not answer Mokuba's question. "I need to go visit someone."

"Be careful!" Mokuba told him as they walked down the stairs.

"I will. I'll see you tonight." Kaiba shut the door and headed over to his limo. "Take me to...Western Domino..." He knew Western Domino was notorious for being the poorest and saddest section of Domino City.

Jeff dropped his backpack onto the dirty couch of their small living room. His mother was at her second job and a neighbor was watching his kid sister, Lila, who was only 7 years old.

Someone knocked on the door and he went to open it. It was the neighbor returning Lila. Jeff took care of her in the evenings. "Hey, Lila, did you have a good day?" He asked softly, smiling.

"Look what I did!" She held up a drawing.

"Awesome. Are you hungry?" Jeff grinned at her enthusiastic nod. She never asked anymore about his physical small injuries. They walked into the small kitchen. Lila had the same chestnut colored hair only it was long and she had pale blue-green eyes. She looked so much like her older brother.

The doorbell rang. 'Strange...no one uses the doorbell.' Jeff thought. "Stay here." He walked back to the front door and opened it. His mouth dropped and it quickly turned into a snarl. It was Kaiba. "What are you doing here?"

To be honest, Kaiba didn't know either. What was he doing there anyway? "I...I don't know." Kaiba responded absentmindedly.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Well if you don't know, I guess I don't need to keep the door open..." Jeff started to shut it good when...

"No! I mean, I know why I'm here." Kaiba protested, frowning. "I want to know something."

"What?" Jeff asked coolly.

"First, why did you have to harass Mokuba?" Kaiba questioned, a glare forming in his eyes.

Jeff was taken aback. "Uh, I don't know...I always harass people."

"Why?"

Before Jeff could answer, Lila appeared behind him. She stared at Kaiba with huge eyes. "Who's that?" She tugged on the back of Jeff's old long sleeve.

Jeff scowled at Kaiba. "Look, I just do, alright?" He shut the door.

'He has a little sister...' Kaiba thought dumbly. He was still standing at the doorstep. He hit the doorbell again.

The door swung open. "Look, Kaiba, why don't you-"

"Jeff?" A soft female voice was heard. Kaiba spun around and standing there was a pale woman. "Jeff, what's going on?" She didn't seem to notice Kaiba. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Mom!" Jeff exclaimed. "I, uh..."

"Is this a friend?" She finally noticed him and offered a small smile. "Well don't be so rude, Jeff, invite him in!" She never really seemed to care what people thought of them or their home.

Kaiba was about to say he wasn't staying long but Jeff hastily opened the door wider. "Come on in, friend." Jeff emphasized, shooting him a glare. Kaiba returned the glare and stepped in. Jeff's cheeks reddened slightly as Kaiba glanced at the living room for he was embarrassed of his home's appearance. It wasn't too bad compared to others around the neighborhood but still...this was Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Surely he was used to seeing much better places. He was rich after all...

Since his mother was home, Jeff would have to be nice towards Kaiba. He never wanted to upset his mother. Mrs. Turner spoke again. "It's a little messy but I haven't had much time to clean lately." She indicated the small living room. A small TV was visible in the corner and toys were on the floor.

Kaiba nodded, still polite to certain adults. It was part of being a businessman. Mrs. Turner didn't seem to realize whom she was speaking to. She was a kind, gentle woman, merely trying to survive in the world so that her two children could have a better life.

Just like Kaiba. Nobody saw the inside of him, what he was really like. He was only doing what he thought was best for Mokuba.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Turner headed for her room. Lila ran over to the TV and turned it on, just in time for an evening show for kids.

Jeff looked over at Kaiba. "You can leave now."

Kaiba nodded. "I will." He let himself out and headed for the limo. He didn't know how bad things could be. He didn't have that kind of problem. 'What's wrong with me? I don't care about other people's circumstances.' He thought angrily.

'But your parents did...and Mokuba too.' Another voice seemed to creep into his mind.

Kaiba's shoulders slumped against the soft cushioning of the limo. That was true. He may be a Kaiba now and CEO of a large corporation but he was still his birth parent's son and he had a bit of both of them in him. His father's determination and his mother's kindness which was deep inside of his heart and he rarely allowed it to show. Only to Mokuba, who seemed to be a reflection of his mother. Kaiba was more of a reflection of his father but not in personality. His stepfather was the cause of that.

The limo stopped and the door was opened for him. He got out and headed for the front door of the Kaiba Mansion. Suddenly his home and business didn't seem so important anymore. Right now, all he wanted to see was Mokuba.

Mokuba was slowly falling asleep on the couch. He always seemed to do that, forgetting about his bedtime. Kaiba sighed, smiling and picked him and up and carried him to his room. He set Mokuba gently onto the bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight little brother..." He whispered softly and left the room.

That night, Kaiba dreamt. His mother appeared in his dream, smiling at him. "Seto!" She called softly.

Kaiba found himself in a strange place. They were surrounded by mist. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Seto!" She cried again. "My dear son...don't be ruined by pride..." She looked at him sternly but her eyes were still loving. She then smiled and faded away. "I love you."

"No...don't go." Kaiba felt a lump in his throat. "Please."

Everything became black and Kaiba fell asleep.

The next morning, Kaiba awoke earlier than usual for school. He did his usual routine. Shower, eat, and read and calculate at the same time. But this morning was different. He was still thinking about the dream he had had. 'Don't be ruined by pride...' echoed in his head. What did she mean by that?

"Morning, Seto!" Mokuba bounded down the stairs and entered the large kitchen.

"Morning, Mokuba." Kaiba continued to read the newspaper.

"I had a dream last night...about dad." Mokuba said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice to keep his energy up.

"Our stepfather?" Kaiba asked incredulously. 'No-Mokuba wouldn't have a dream about our stepfather and call him "dad"...'

"No, our real dad!" Mokuba grinned at him. "He told me how proud he was of me."

'Is he proud of me?' Kaiba wondered about both his father and brother.

"...and then he said always stick by your brother no matter what." Mokuba smiled happily. "And I always will."

Kaiba smiled at him. "You're a good kid, Mokuba."

**A/N: How do you like it so far? This is NOT a yaoi by the way. I don't write those kinds of stories. Review please, much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't own YGO. Just the plot and my OC's. I'm trying to keep Kaiba as original as possible. I don't want him OOC. Kaiba is affected deeply by his mother in this entire story.**

* * *

The school day went by very quickly. Kaiba was lost in his thoughts but he still got the highest marks in his advanced work and classes. 'I will make you proud of me...' He mentally told his parents and brother, though they could not hear him. His mother's side in him was finally showing itself but not much.

He did not rudely comment on Yugi and his friends. He was anxious to get home, not only did he want to talk to Mokuba, but also this school uniform was very uncomfortable. For everyone it was.

He ordered the driver to speed to the mansion safely.

Mokuba was sitting in his limo, directing the driver to go through downtown again. He didn't get out but he gazed at the people and noticed a little girl standing at the corner of an alley. No one was with her and she looked scared and teary-eyed. She seemed very familiar though...

Mokuba instructed the driver to pull into that alley. He rolled down the window and spoke to the girl. "Hey kid, are you lost?" He smiled at the girl.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." The girl said. It was Lila and her neighbor's teenage dropout daughter had just left her there and went to look around. She didn't care about Lila.

"That's right, you shouldn't but I won't hurt you." Mokuba opened the door. "My name is Mokuba. I'll take you home since...uh, no one seems to be taking care of you." He looked around nervously, hoping the same three teens weren't there again. "What's your name?" He wanted to help her.

Lila smiled shyly. Mokuba seemed to be nice. "Lila." She said.

Mokuba smiled back. "Well Lila, where do you live?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know my address." Lila suddenly realized that.

Mokuba sighed inwardly. "Well, why don't you come with me to my house? My big brother can help you find your house and we'll let your parents know."

"I only have a mom." Lila answered. "Okay, I'll come!"

Mokuba blinked. "Okay..." He let her get in first. "Denson, head back." Denson obeyed and left the alley.

Pete and Billy had seen it all. Jeff had already gone home, insisting he had other things to do. "Jeff ain't gonna like this." Pete said.

"So, you only have a mom?" Mokuba asked, unaware it was the kid sister of his attacker yesterday.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Mokuba looked at his feet. "The only family I have left is my brother. Both our parents died a long time ago."

"Are you rich?"

Mokuba scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed smile crossing his face. "Well, Seto works hard at his job..." Sometimes he was embarrassed of the fact that they had so much money.

"Who's Seto?"

"My big brother."

"I have a big brother too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Jeff and he always reads to me before I go to sleep."

'She looks like somebody I've seen...' Mokuba thought. "Oh hey- here we are!" The limo pulled into the Kaiba Mansion Property, the large gates closing behind them.

"Wow, your house is big!" Lila exclaimed. "A lot bigger than mine."

The butler greeted them at the door and Mokuba led Lila to the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes please."

Mokuba grinned and began to look through the cupboards until he found a package of cookies. He glanced out the window and saw another limo pull in. "Seto's home!" Mokuba left the kitchen and opened the door. "Hi big brother!"

"Hello Mokuba." Kaiba set down his briefcase. "I'm going upstairs to change."

"Okay but..." Mokuba's voice trailed off as Kaiba disappeared from view. "He'll understand, I know he will."

Ten minutes later, Kaiba came into the kitchen and froze when he saw who was sitting at the table with Mokuba. "Mokuba..."

"This is Lila." Mokuba pointed to the little girl. "I saw her on the way home from school. She was lost and doesn't know where she lives. I thought we could help-"

"Hey, you're the one who stopped at my house yesterday!" Lila exclaimed pointing at Kaiba. Mokuba looked at Kaiba curiously and then all the color drained from his face. He realized who Lila was.

A loud knock could be heard on the door. Knowing who it was, Kaiba rushed to the door before the butler could get it. It was Jeff and he looked very angry. "Where is she?" He asked coldly.

Mokuba and Lila had followed him. "Jeff!" Lila ran to her brother.

"How did you get here?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't hard." Jeff answered scowling. Mokuba stayed behind Kaiba who also covered him from view protectively.

"Jeff, that girl dropped me off and Mokuba found me and I got cookies!" Lila grinned up at her brother but it faded when she saw the enraged look on his face.

"Lila," He began. "Don't ever go near these people again." He told her firmly and took her hand and led her away.

"But they're nice-"

"Listen to me!" Jeff stopped on the sidewalk, unaware that Kaiba and Mokuba were still watching. "Just do as I say." He said more calmly.

Kaiba felt like he was staring at a mirror image of himself. Jeff looked similar to him except he was dressed in baggy clothes. Jeff had a little sister to take care of. Kaiba shook his head and slammed the door.

Mokuba looked at him, slight fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Seto..."

Kaiba did not answer. He just stood there. 'I know not to have anything to do with those people...' He thought furiously, insulted by what Jeff had told his sister. 'I'm sorry mother...' He snapped out of his mood and turned stern again. "Go do your homework." He told Mokuba.

"But I don't have any."

"Then watch TV or something." Kaiba left the hallway, heading for his home office. "I have work to do."

Mokuba watched him leave.

Kaiba paused, and then headed in the direction of his secret computer in the basement of the mansion. He went through a secret hallway, pulled a book of the bookcase in view and it opened. He went through the other procedures and approached his talking computer and identified himself.

"Back again, are we?" The computer asked.

Kaiba ignored the voice and issued a command. "How many Turner's are there in this city?"

The computer searched Domino City as Kaiba Corp. had records of everyone in the city. "Only one, Mr. Kaiba. Located in Western Domino, Pine Street-"

"Where does she work?" He asked. He was referring to Mrs. Turner.

"In a supermarket."

"Status?"

"Currently a new employee. She also works at a bookstore."

Kaiba read the screen as text came up. Apparently she only received minimum wage but worked hard as the manager had put down on his recent record of the store. Kaiba picked up the phone and called the supermarket.

"...how can I help you?" The manager's voice came on.

"This is Seto Kaiba-"

"Mr. Kaiba!" The manager stammered.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the interruption. "I want you to give Mrs. Darla Turner a raise."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba, but may I ask why?"

"It's none of your business." Kaiba slammed the phone down and turned back to the computer. "Log off and shut down."

The computer did as it was told.

About a week later, Jeff showed up at the Kaiba Mansion. Over the course of the week, Kaiba hadn't tried again to make contact with Jeff.

The butler answered the door. "May I help you?"

Jeff looked around, feeling uncomfortable. "Where's Kaiba?"

"I'll go get him, sir. Please come in." The butler led him to the waiting room. "Mr. Kaiba will be with you shortly." Jeff nodded and just stood in the room, not wanting to sit down. After all, he wasn't going to be there long.

Kaiba entered the room, a bit surprised.

Jeff frowned at him. "I found out what you did. I don't want your pity."

Kaiba didn't say anything but merely looked at him with a blank expression.

Jeff continued on. "I hope in the future you're not going to try and flaunt your wealth and power again. I already know you have a better life." Jeff snapped and stormed past him, heading for the front door.

Kaiba just stood there, stunned. Then he gathered his composure and kept his temper under control. He grabbed the phone in the waiting room and opened up the phone book. He looked under M and found Solomon Muto, Game Shop. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, Game Shop and Muto Residence!" Grandpa Muto answered cheerfully.

"I need to speak to Yugi." Kaiba said simply.

"Oh Kaiba! Just a minute..." Kaiba wondered if the man was still sore from being beat by him.

Moments later, Yugi came on. "Kaiba?" He sounded very surprised.

"Yugi, why do you keep trying to be my friend? How do you put up with me?" Kaiba nearly shouted into the phone. He couldn't believe he was asking his rival this. He couldn't believe he was acting like this at all.

Yugi was speechless. Finally he tried to speak. "Well, um, I just...try to. I know you have a different side, Kaiba. You seem to change whenever you're talking to Mokuba. Uh, why do you want to know?"

Kaiba paused. "I don't why I'm trying to be kind to someone because it just isn't in my image to do so...I met this person the day before I came to school looking beat up. He is from the unfortunate side of town and I just feel...like helping him and his family out." There. He said it. That was as far as he was going to go. He did not want to reveal his dreams about his mother.

"Really? That's cool!" Kaiba could almost hear Yugi smile despite the fact he was astonished. "Well, what's he like?"

Kaiba hesitated. "He's almost an exact duplicate of myself. Same looks, same attitude."

"Oh...well I guess that's going to be hard. No offense!" Yugi quickly added. "What have you done?"

"Mokuba helped his kid sister out, I ordered the manager of the supermarket his mother works at to give her a raise..." Kaiba didn't know what else to do.

"Well, I think er...what's his name?"

"Jeff. Jeff Turner."

"I've heard of him. He's the leader of this street gang in downtown Domino. They're not really dangerous but it's a crowd people avoid."

"He's part of a gang?"

"Yeah. Anyway, if I were poor, I would feel insulted if someone tried to help me out of pity or something like that. You know how everyone is prideful..." Kaiba grimaced at Yugi's comment.

"Then what should I do?"

"You might try...um, gee I don't know." Yugi frowned. "I guess just...do things that you would want others to do to you. You know that saying? If he doesn't want to be your friend, don't force him to."

"Yugi...please do not repeat a word of this conversation to anyone." Kaiba said in a low voice.

"I won't, Kaiba. I promise."

"And Yugi? You're...you're okay." He finally said, gritting his teeth.

On the other end, Yugi beamed. Maybe he had finally gotten through to Kaiba after all. "Thanks Kaiba. It means a lot. See ya!"

"Goodbye." Kaiba hung up the phone and sat down on one of the couches in the waiting room.

"I'm real proud of you, Seto." Mokuba had been listening the entire time. He smiled at the elder Kaiba.

Kaiba looked up. "You heard?"

"Yeah. For someone like you, it takes a lot of guts to do that!" Mokuba sat down next to his brother. "Then again, you're the kind of person who likes challenges."

"Mokuba, I never told you. I had a dream too...but it wasn't about dad, it was about mom." Kaiba said softly. "Well, mom was in it and she told me...don't let pride ruin you. I don't know exactly what she means though."

"I do. I think it has to do with your strange behavior lately." Mokuba piped up. "Mom wants you to let go of your pride and try to make friends and help others. You've got a bit of mom in you, remember? From the stories you've told me, I can guess what mom was like. Plus she's been in a few of my dreams too." Mokuba grinned. This was the real Seto he had wanted. The one who always smiled and was kind before the chess match with their stepfather. Maybe his wish was coming true.

That night, Kaiba had another dream with his mother in it. This time, Kaiba spoke first. "M-mom!" He stammered. "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled at him through the mist. "I want you to try your best at everything you do and never give up."

Kaiba inhaled slowly. "I feel different. I don't feel the same anymore."

His mother nodded. "We all must go through different paths in life." She began to fade away. "I love you, Seto."

"Don't go yet..." Kaiba knew it was useless to argue. The lump in his throat was almost unbearable. A tear threatened to fall out of his eye but it did not.

Kaiba was lost in thought as he flipped through his deck. It was Saturday afternoon and everything that needed to be done for the company was done. His hunger and thirst satisfied, all other things finished. He simply had nothing to do. Mokuba had left to hang out at the arcade with some school friends of his.

The phone rang and Kaiba switched on the intercom. "Kaiba." He waited for an answer, wondering if was any business partners.

"Kaiba! It's Yugi."

Kaiba bit his lip. "What is it, Yugi?"

"I was uh, wondering...did you want to come with me and the gang and go see a movie?"

Kaiba sucked in a breath. "...Not today, Yugi."

"Oh...okay. Just asking. Bye!" He hung up.

Kaiba had no idea why he told Yugi, "Not today". Normally he would have told him off but he just didn't feel like doing that.

"What am I turning into?" He wondered out loud and slapped his deck on his desk, a single card falling to the floor. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He picked it up and looked at it, remembering Mokuba's drawing.

'Dragons are strong, intelligent...they show no fear and emotion.' Kaiba now was not looking at the card. He was staring in the direction of the card, but not seeing it. 'That's what I am...that's what I've become.'

"Hey look! There's Mokuba!" Tea tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Mokuba and his friends had decided to see a movie as well. They weren't seeing the same one and Mokuba paying of course for his friends.

"I wonder why Kaiba isn't with him?" Bakura mused.

"I called him half an hour ago. I had invited him to come with us." Yugi responded thoughtfully.

"You what?" Joey looked at his friend in alarm. "Please tell me he's not coming!"

"Don't worry, Joey. He's not. He said...not today." Yugi frowned. "Maybe he'll come another time if I took that comment the right way."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Serenity, and two other friends, Sean and Jake, were standing in line, waiting to pay for their tickets.

Yugi turned around. "Hey Mokuba!" He called.

Mokuba glanced up to see who had called. "Yugi?"

Yugi handed his money to Tea and ran over to Mokuba. "Are you seeing a movie?"

Mokuba grinned. "Well, it kinda looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Ask a silly question..." Yugi smiled back. "How is your brother?"

"He's fine. Why?"

"Well, I called him to ask if he wanted to come with us to the movies and he said not today and I am wondering...do you think he'd come another time or something? He's been acting weird lately."

"He's not acting weird." Mokuba protested. "He's just..." He didn't say anything else.

"Well, well, if it ain't little Mokuba Kaiba." Pete's voice rang out. The two turned to see Pete, Billy, and few others of Jeff's gang. Jeff was not there though.

"Er...Mokuba, who are these people?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba gulped. His friends were still in line and so were Yugi's. They wouldn't be able to see them.

Yugi himself hoped Joey and Tristan were nearby. They could hold themselves out in a fight if it came to that. These boys looked like they wanted to fight.

"Your big brother ain't around to protect ya." A third gang member snickered. "And this shrimp sure as heck ain't gonna protect ya either."

Yugi bristled as Mokuba defiantly lifted his chin.

"You're gonna pay for kidnapping our leader's little sister." Billy cracked his knuckles. "We don't usually pick on little kids but seeing how you're related to that show off Kaiba..."

"My big brother is no show-off!" Mokuba yelled.

Yugi sweatdropped and then sighed. 'Sometimes he is...'

"He's twice the man you are! And he can kick your butt in a fight and in Duel Monsters!" Mokuba began shouting everything that came to mind to defend his older brother.

"Hey what's going on?" Tristan asked as he, Joey, and Sean stepped up behind Yugi and Mokuba.

"These jerks messing' with you guys?" Joey asked, smirking. Joey was just being...well, Joey.

"Maybe we oughta take this outside..." Pete looked at Joey straight in the eye.

"Are you scared?" Joey taunted.

"No. I just don't want security buggin' us." Pete snapped back.

"Hey look, the leader is here." A fourth gang member pointed to the doors where Jeff could be seen. He saw the gang and his eyes widened. He shook his head and walked over.

"You guys have to leave! Now!" Jeff ordered.

"Why? You scared too?" Joey teased.

"What's going on here?" The manager came out of his office and he did not look happy. Jeff's shoulders sank.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Don't own YGO. **

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting?" The manager tapped his foot. He knew about this gang and figured they were looking for a fight.

"Please sir," Mokuba began. "We weren't doing anything." He pointed to Yugi and the other three friends.

"I'll take your word for it." The manager said after a moment. He recognized Mokuba plus they looked too innocent. As for the other party... "Alright, I want the rest of you out!" The manager boomed.

The gang shook their hands at Yugi and his friends. Clearly they would try and get them later. Jeff however had disappeared.

The manager returned to his office while Tea, Serenity, Bakura, and Jake rushed over, tickets in hand. "What happened?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Some guys were going to fight us." Joey grinned. "But they got too scared."

Sean sighed while Tristan snickered. "Joey..." Sean smiled grimly.

"What?"

"Anyway, what did they mean by you kidnapping, Mokuba?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, I found a little girl named Lila by herself downtown." Mokuba sighed. He explained the whole thing to them.

"There is a very good chance those gangsters will be back after the movie." Sean warned, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the main doors. "We had better not take the side exits."

"Hey Mokuba!" One of Mokuba's friends waved, indicating that they were going to go into the movie.

"Can you guys...wait for me after the movie?" Mokuba asked timidly. "There isn't enough room for the limo to drive up to the doors to pick me up. Seto will be there though..."

"Of course!" Yugi smiled. "We've got Joey, Tristan, Sean, Jake, Bakura..."

"Um," Bakura tugged at his collar. "I might not be very good in a fight..."

"No sweat!" Joey smiled broadly. "Your Yami can take over-no wait! That creepy guy might do worse!"

"That would not be wise..." Sean added.

"Well, we'll be there, Mokuba." Tea smiled warmly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Jeff angrily punched the side of the wall. 'Once again that Kaiba kid has ruined my day...' He thought furiously. He had been trying to get a job at the theatre but the manager had already seen him. So much for that. "I'll get the gang to fix 'em good. That Kaiba family has bothered me for the last time." He vowed. He left the area; Lila would be waiting for him.

Mokuba waved goodbye at his friends and then stood close to the snack bar. The crowd was thinning out. Only a few people were arriving for those late shows. Finally, the doors to theatre number four opened. "That was awesome!" Tristan exclaimed. "That was some good action!"

"No kidding!" Joey grinned. "Now I'm really ready in case those punks show up!"

"We should just run!" Bakura suggested, worried about meeting face to face with Jeff's gang. "I don't think I want to walk home tonight..."

"Come over to our house," Jake offered. "Then my dad can take you home."

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi called. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I called Seto and he said he'll be right over." Mokuba nervously put his hands in his pockets. He glanced around.

"It's awfully dark out." Tea remarked. "Well, shall we go?"

"I'll go out first!" Joey declared. He really was anxious for a fight. Typical Joey.

The gang headed out the door. Several vehicles were leaving. Some were moving slow causing a semi-traffic jam, which was good for the gang. At least there were still a lot of people around.

Mokuba looked around. "Seto's not here yet." He said sadly.

"Maybe they're parked around the theatre...?" Yugi suggested. The others nodded. "Great. Let's go check." Joey and Tristan led the way, followed by Yugi, Bakura, Mokuba, and the girls. Jake and Sean followed behind everyone, just in case.

Tea felt sad. No place was safe anymore. Especially since they were on the list of a certain gang. They would most likely not leave them alone for a long time.

Joey peered around the corner, 007-style. "Everything seems clear." They proceeded ahead seeing the busier streets. If they could just get past the wide alley separating the theatre from downtown Domino, they would be home free...

Joey was no more than two feet away from the theatre when he was jumped by Pete who had also been anxious to fight him. "Gah!" Joey struggled to gain the upper hand. Four other gang members appeared.

Tristan let out a battle cry. He lunged at Billy and began to punch him in the stomach. "Go! I see Kaiba's limo up ahead!" He grunted as he was hit back.

"Run!" Tea cried and Yugi and Bakura grabbed Mokuba and rushed him to the limo where Kaiba was just getting out.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba noticed someone standing near the theatre away from the fight. Jeff gave Kaiba a dark look and then receded from view.

Jake and Sean joined the fight, keeping the other three away from Joey and Tristan who were close to victory. "Joey!" Serenity cried, seeing her brother hit the dirt.

Kaiba shoved Mokuba into the limo and then hesitated about following suit. Yugi and his friends had tried to protect Mokuba. 'Why did I let him go to the movies so late?' Kaiba motioned for Yugi and his friends to get in. "I owe you that much." Yugi looked at him strangely. "For helping my brother." He clarified.

Yugi, Bakura, and the girls got in while Kaiba went over to the scuffle. So far, the manager and employees hadn't heard the fighting.

"Tristan! Wheeler!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. 'I shouldn't be getting involved here...' "Sean! Jake! Get into my limo now." He turned back to the limo, hoping the boys had heard him.

They did and they reached the limo while the gangsters scattered.

Inside the limousine, Joey groaned and leaned against his sister. Yugi and Tea supported Tristan while Sean and Jake just sat there, holding bruised arms and tending to cuts. Mokuba sat beside his brother with tears in his eyes while Kaiba sat motionless, staring ahead. It was extremely quiet inside. Finally, Mokuba spoke up. "I'm sorry guys for getting you into this. You didn't do anything to them."

"Neither did we, Mokuba." Kaiba corrected sternly, having forgotten his own run-in with the gangsters. He stared at the group of friends. "Your actions are appreciated." That was his way of saying thank you. "Whose house is closer?"

"Mine." Tristan mumbled.

Kaiba waited. "Well?"

"What?"

"The address?" Kaiba was growing impatient.

"Oh..." Tristan gave his address and Kaiba instructed the driver.

After everyone had left, Mokuba began to sob openly. "I'm so sorry, Seto! I didn't mean to ruin your chances of making friends with that guy! Or bringing Yugi and his friends into all of this! I ruin everything! I always wreck things for you! I-I-"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba snapped. "Stop it!" Mokuba tried to stop and ended up hiccuping. Kaiba's expression softened and his tone was gentle. "Mokuba, it's not your fault. As long as you stay away from downtown and always be with someone, you'll be all right. You were only afraid and it's natural for you to ask for help from someone..." 'Even it was Yugi and his friends and that mutt.' Kaiba thought.

"But what if that gang has weapons or something?" Mokuba whimpered. "I don't want you to get hurt or Yugi, Tea, and everyone else."

"Ssh." Mokuba began to cry softly and leaned against Kaiba who held him close. "Mokuba, they didn't understand what you were trying to do." Kaiba continued, referring to Mokuba helping Lila out. "You have a kind heart." Kaiba sighed. The limo reached the mansion and Kaiba carried Mokuba out. As usual, Mokuba fell asleep. All his energy had been used up and crying made him tired.

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered as he leaned against the soft pillows of his large bed in his bedroom. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for. I feel sorry for the kids who don't have a big brother like you." Mokuba smiled sleepily.

Kaiba smiled faintly, a look in his eyes similar to a father who was proud of his son. "And you're the best kid brother." 'You're the one who keeps me going.'

"Goodnight Seto, love you." Mokuba closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Mokuba. I love you too." Kaiba shut the door and began walking in the direction of a familiar room. It was locked and he pulled out the key from the pocket of his blue trench coat. He always kept the key to that room nearby, close to his heart. What was in that room meant everything to him.

Lila opened her eyes as she heard the sound of a door closing. Earlier, her brother had left directly after reading her one of her favorite stories. She got out of her bed in the small bedroom and opened the door a bit and peeked through the small crack. There were only four rooms in the house, including the kitchen/dining room/ living room. There was her mom's bedroom in which the bathroom was located and her room across the hall. Their small basement was Jeff's bedroom and it was always dark down there.

She watched as her brother dropped his jacket on the couch and head for his mother's room. Lila opened her door and tiptoed after him. Jeff didn't seem to notice her presence. He was talking quietly with his mother. "So...when do I tell her?" Jeff's voice had sad tone to it.

"Not now. I don't want her to be thinking about it all the time. I'll tell her just before I..." Her mother paused. "...go."

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Lila asked, an uneasy feeling taking hold in the pit of her stomach.

Jeff spun around. "Lila, what are doing up?"

"Mommy?"

Mrs. Turner sighed. She knew Lila had heard. "Lila, come here..." Lila climbed onto her mother's bed. "I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be here...much longer."

"What do you mean?" Lila frowned while Jeff swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I have a thing called a tumor, inside of my body. If it doesn't get removed, I'll...die." That was putting it lightly.

Lila frowned again and then it dawned on her. Tears filled her eyes. "Mommy, I don't want you to die!" She began to weep uncontrollably. Her mother held her. "Why can't you get it out?"

"Because we cannot afford the surgery." Mrs. Turner responded, tears coming to her own eyes.

Jeff bit his lip and went out of the room. A few minutes later, they heard the door slam.

His hands traveled over the soft cold black and white keys of the grand pitch-black piano. The moonlight served as a lamp and poured its beams over the piano and the lower body of the pianist. His face and upper body was concealed but his deep blue eyes could be seen watching his hands play out a tune only well known to him.

Finally, Kaiba finished playing and stood up to close the curtains. The room swirled in darkness and Kaiba easily found his way to the door. The halls were lit with dim lights and he locked the door. His eyelids were threatening to shut on him, taking him to another world. 'I need sleep...' Kaiba reached his bedroom and undressed, putting on his sleep garments. 'No, I need to finish some things...' He pleaded with his mind and body and slowly turned on his computer and waited for everything to load.

He finished his work and shut down the computer. He walked over to his bed, got into the covers, and fell asleep.

It was almost midnight and Jeff was walking down the alley. It began to rain but he didn't care. He was extremely nervous and his hand drifted into his pocket to the small switchblade. He never had used it or carried it around. But tonight was different.

His aqua eyes spied the local bank ahead. He was only a street away from breaking in and getting the money he needed for his mother's surgery.

'No!' Jeff screamed inside his mind and stopped. He couldn't do it. No matter how desperate he was, it was wrong and he knew his mother would never accept anyway if she found out where it was. 'I can't do this.' He thought miserably and sank down to his feet against the wall of some store. It was dark and pouring, the cold air was seeping through his clothes to his skin. "I can't and I won't." Jeff declared. He sighed, a sob escaping. He took out the blade and pushed it into the cement. The sharp tip snapped off and he threw it towards a manhole. The lid was half-open and the knife fell in.

Then he held his hand in his hands, and cried. For the first time in his life, he cried.

Lila had cried herself to sleep, in her mother's arms. But now, an idea crept into her mind. 'I know what I'll do.' She thought sleepily. 'Mokuba...'


	4. Chapter Four

Don't own YGO. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Jeff returned to his home, drenched and red-eyed. He was done with crying...for now. He had to be strong, for Lila. For his mother.  
  
He headed for his room and just collapsed on his bed. He didn't care if the bed got wet. He just wanted to sleep, to dream of the good life. He didn't want to think about the future.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mokuba, I need you to come to Kaiba Corp. headquarters with me today." Kaiba announced the next morning. "I'm not letting you stay here alone...just in case." He wore a black trench coat with a white button-up shirt and black business pants and shoes. [a/n: my favorite outfit for him!] Mokuba wore a royal blue sweater and blue jeans and sneakers.  
  
"I won't be alone. The staff will be here." Mokuba pointed out.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Regardless, you are coming with me whether you like it or not."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "So regardless, I have no choice whatsoever."  
  
Kaiba smiled back. "Right." The two brothers entered the limo and Kaiba decided to wait until he reached the building to read business papers and contracts. "Now Mokuba, I know that there really isn't much to do there but just...find something interesting to do. Do not go outside Kaiba Corp. and if you need something, let me know. You know where to find me." Kaiba told his little brother as they climbed the stairs of the building. Unbeknownst to them, a little girl's eyes watched them enter the building.  
  
Jeff had taken Lila with him downtown instead of bringing her to a neighbor's home. They were just going to walk around, window shop, and for Jeff, look around for job offers (which explained the reason why he was dressed in better clothes. He looked presentable enough). They weren't hanging around the gang though all the gang members treated her like she was their own little sister too. He held her hand tightly. "Jeff?" Lila looked up at her brother as they stopped at the end of a street. "I need the bathroom."  
  
Jeff sighed. The closest building was right behind them. Kaiba Corporation Headquarters, the place where the young CEO would most likely be today on a Sunday. "How bad do you need it?" He asked, leading her to a less crowded area so that people could pass by freely.  
  
"Really bad." Lila replied, gritting her teeth. She hoped it was convincing enough.  
  
Jeff frowned and decided to go into KCH. "Come on." He led her up the stairs into the fancy building. Many people went in there, usually without appointments. Hopefully no one would object to someone just using the washroom. Jeff went up to the receptionist and asked her where the washrooms were located. She directed him to them and he nodded. He leaned against the wall as she went in.  
  
She counted to ten and then opened the door to the public washroom slightly. She could see the tall lean frame of her older brother, arms crossed, casting a cold look to anyone who looked his way. She quickly slipped through the door and disappeared around a corner. She had to find Mokuba.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba had settled himself into his office, Mokuba sitting at another chair, twisting the seat so he was going in circles. Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head, grabbing the phone to answer a call. The boy was going to be shaky afterwards.  
  
Finally, Mokuba got tired of hanging around his brother's office. "Seto? I'm gonna go explore the place." He had only been on the first and very top floor. Kaiba nodded, preoccupied with the phone call. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and left the large office and headed for the elevator.  
  
In the lobby, Jeff glanced at a nearby clock. He sneered at the fact that it was solid gold and expensive looking. He was pretty bitter about stuff like that. Ten minutes had passed and Lila had still not come out. 'Where is she?' He wondered, beginning to feel worried. He looked at the door to the Ladies Washroom, expecting his sister to come out at that exact moment. She didn't. 'Oh great, I hope she's alright.' He had no real intention of going in the washroom himself. 'It's times like these where I wish I had another sister! She would be able to keep track of Lila.' He thought, frustrated.  
  
Mokuba watched the lights change on the floor numbers at the top of the elevators. He had covered his eyes and randomly chose a number. There were twelve stories in total. To his disappointment, he had chosen the second floor. 'Oh well, I could work my way up. I have all day anyway.' The elevator door opened and he stepped out. Not many people flooded the hallways like they had been on the first and twelfth floor. He walked down the hallway and soon entered a room full of exotic plants and plush seats. 'Must be a waiting room.' He walked over to the window and looked out, seeing the busy traffic and people.  
  
All of a sudden, someone tugged on his sweater. Mokuba let out a yelp and spun around. "Lila!" He quickly glanced around, expecting her brother to be around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Mokuba!" Lila grinned. "I wanted to find you." She responded, sounding very much like a child.  
  
Mokuba frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to ask you something." Her expression turned sad and she explained. "...Can you pay for my mother's surg-sorg-operation?" She asked, not able to pronounce surgery correctly.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened at the last part. He had felt a deep sadness come over him when he heard her story but he wondered how the elder Kaiba would react when he told him. "Um, why don't we go see my brother? Wait-where's yours?"  
  
She covered her mouth with her hands. "I forgot about him! He's downstairs!" She answered.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Well, I had better have him paged on the intercom so he doesn't worry about you...too much." He didn't want to start another fight between his brother and the other teen. "Follow me." He and Lila went to find a receptionist desk and they were lucky to find one right away. "Excuse me, but you could announce over the intercom for...Jeff...what's your last name?" He asked Lila.  
  
"Turner."  
  
"For Jeff Turner?" Mokuba asked. The lady nodded, recognizing the young heir of the KC CEO.  
  
Down in the lobby, Jeff was still debating on whether to barge into the bathroom and find her or ask the receptionist to go inside for him. He was starting to panic. The idea of looking around the lobby never occurring to him. He still thought she was in the washroom.  
  
"WILL "JEFF TURNER" PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE OF THE SECOND FLOOR. "JEFF TURNER" TO THE MAIN OFFICE OF THE SECOND FLOOR." A voice blared from the intercoms and Jeff, startled, looked around and then went to the set of elevators. He had a feeling it had to do with his sister.  
  
On the second floor, Mokuba got ready to run just in case. It was kind of a silly idea being in a public place but Jeff! He was the leader of a gang! That and previous experiences was good enough reason for Mokuba.  
  
The elevator door opened to reveal the teenager and he rushed to Lila. "How did you get up here?!" He cried angrily. "I have never been so worried in my entire life!" Jeff had bent down at eye level with Lila.  
  
It struck Mokuba at how similar this sibling scene looked to him. 'This is just like Seto and me...' He thought absentmindedly. Finally, Jeff noticed his presence.  
  
"You..." He growled.  
  
Before he could say anything else, Lila broke in. "Jeff, I know how to pay for mommy's operation!" Lila exclaimed.  
  
Jeff looked at her curiously and then it hit him. He began shaking his head violently. "No, Lila! You can't do that-"  
  
"If I was in charge, I would gladly pay for your mom's surgery." Mokuba said quietly. Mokuba indeed had such a kind heart. "I know what it's like..."  
  
"How could you possibly know about what we're going through?" Jeff snapped. "It's none of your business!"  
  
Mokuba felt tears in his eyes. He began to lash out at the teen. "I don't have a mother! Or a father! My big brother is the only family I have and he sacrifices so much for me!" The tears were flowing freely now. Mokuba was tired of the strife between his brother and Jeff. Sick and tired of seeing other children suffer. He didn't know exactly what had possessed him to speak so openly about his family life but he could clearly see the similarities between him and Lila, Kaiba and Jeff. "At least you have a chance to save your mother!" He realized he was pointing his finger at Jeff. He choked back a sob.  
  
Jeff was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He surprisingly felt sympathy but he also felt anger. Anger directed at the Kaiba family. The anger and bitterness that was in his heart was still there. The anger and bitterness directed at life. Anger and bitterness directed at the fact that the cards didn't seem to be dealt in his favor. All he could think about was their better life, their money, their better home, their-he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode but he struggled to keep it under control.  
  
Mokuba wiped his tears away. "I want you and Lila to come up to my brother's office." He ordered, glaring at Jeff.  
  
Lila pulled herself away from Jeff's grip on her shoulders and followed Mokuba. She trusted this young boy, knowing in her heart everything would be all right.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kaiba leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes. It wasn't even noon yet and already he was utterly exhausted. He wondered where Mokuba had gone. 'He said he was going to explore the place...where is he now?' The doors to his office opened. Mokuba stood there but not alone. Jeff and Lila were behind him. Or rather Lila was beside Mokuba and Jeff was not too far behind, hands jammed into his pockets, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba stood up from his desk. Despite the fact that he had vowed to remain civilized with Jeff because of his unsaid promise to his mother, he felt slightly annoyed. "Mokuba...what are they doing here?" He asked, his voice calm and low.  
  
Mokuba simply replied. "They need money for surgery for their mother or she won't live."  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated, really. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Don't own YGO. Thanks for the reviews!**

There was an awkward silence in Kaiba's office. Kaiba stared at the Turners while Mokuba stared at his brother expectantly. Finally, Jeff broke the silence. "Listen Kaiba, I don't want your money or your help." He snapped, glaring at the young CEO. "I am sick and tired of always running into you and getting help and money from you." He glanced down at Lila. "Come on Lila, we're leaving." He took her hand but she pulled out of it.

"No Jeff! This is our only chance to save mommy!" She cried.

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "I said, let's go." He spoke through clenched teeth. He did not want to be in any place with Kaiba.

Lila shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes. She ran over to Kaiba's desk. "Please, Mr. Kaiba, can you help my mommy?" She pleaded.

Kaiba looked down into her aqua eyes. How could he say no to a little girl who had so much hope? Nevertheless, the old side of him was still overpowering the rarely seen gentle side of Seto Kaiba, the side that he had inherited from his mother. He looked back at Jeff, refusing to meet Mokuba's eyes for he knew what Mokuba was thinking. "I want you to leave, Turner." He said flatly.

Jeff looked back at him and for a moment Kaiba thought he saw a glint of hurt in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with hatred. "You really are cold and heartless." Kaiba almost lost control of his calm state. The words struck his heart and he cast a stormy gaze in Jeff's direction.

Lila choked back a sob and ran to her brother. Even at her young age, she knew when she had failed.

After they had left, Mokuba spun around to face his brother. "How could you? How could you say that?" He glared at his brother, tears filling his eyes. He turned and ran from the office.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba tore after him. Mokuba ran to the elevator and tried to close the door, angry with his brother. Kaiba was much quicker and he managed to squeeze his well-built form through the silver doors of the elevator. "Mokuba, listen to me-"

"I wish we'd never been adopted!" Mokuba sobbed, leaning against the elevator wall as they rode down, most likely heading for the first floor. "That way you would have never turned into the way you are now!"

"Mokuba..." Kaiba didn't know what to say. "Mokuba, I'm sorry but- "

"But what?" Mokuba yelled. He continued to cry and they reached the first floor. The doors opened and they could see Jeff and Lila passing through the doors of the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. Everyone in the lobby turned to stare at them in confusion and curiosity. He ran outside the building. Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him.

"Mokuba! You are coming with me back to my office and you are going to stay there until we go home." He said in a firm voice, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Is that clear?"

Mokuba avoided his eyes. "Yes." He mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Now let's go." Kaiba took his hand just in case Mokuba decided to run off. Mokuba obediently succumbed himself to his brother's will and the two Kaiba brothers made their way back to Kaiba's office.

Jeff and Lila reached Western Domino. Lila was feeling very tired from walking so long. Jeff now carried her on his back as she laid her head on his back, almost falling asleep.

The two Turner siblings entered their home. Their mother was watching the news. She had stayed home from work that day and was feeling weak. Jeff went down to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He knew Kaiba could be cold sometimes but he never truly believed the boy was completely heartless. His previous experience now taught him otherwise. But he was not seeing the bigger picture...

That evening, Kaiba sat in the main dining room. He still had on his white shirt and black business pants. The shirt was ruffled and the top button was undone. His blue eyes stared at nothing but to anyone would have seemed focused on the bowl of fake fruit, which was just decoration. His dark brown bangs tumbled over his eyes and he was almost slouching in the wooden chair. The table was long and narrow, light coming from the small chandelier. It was dark outside. All the windows in the Kaiba Mansion were either tinted, with some clear, and some windows were like mirrors on the outside but perfectly clear on the inside. (No one would be able to see in but only his or her reflection.). The atmosphere was bleak and everything was still and quiet.

Mokuba had gone to bed, having not spoken to Kaiba for the rest of the day. Kaiba had peeked in on him while he was sleeping and then mournfully returned to the dining room.

His plate of uneaten food (only a few bites) still sat in front of him. He had sent the maids and cooks home early. The other servants and butler were also gone as well.

All was quiet around the Kaiba estate. The last thing Jeff had said to him was still on his mind.

"Seto..." A familiar soft musical voice filled his mind. "Don't give up!"

Kaiba continued to stare at the bowl of fake fruit. "I won't, Mom." He whispered for her sake but he knew she would not be fooled.

'Who am I kidding? I'm too cold to help anyone. My own brother hates me now. Jeff obviously doesn't want anything to do with me.' Kaiba broke out of his trance and pushed his plate of food away and laid his head on the table. He did not cry but he felt defeated.

Defeat was a feeling he absolutely hated. Defeat only caused anger to stir up in his heart. Revenge, hate, bitterness.

"No Seto! Love, patience, kindness, forgiveness..."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Kaiba felt a tear in his eye, a lump rising in his throat.

Mokuba appeared at the doorway in his pajamas, a slip of paper in his hand.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked at his brother timidly.

Kaiba looked up, surprised. He quickly wiped away the few tears that escaped his will not to cry.

"I...I'm sorry."

Kaiba looked at him. 'Mokuba has said sorry so many times...does he really mean it this time?' He thought sadly.

"I really am, Seto." Mokuba felt tears in his own eyes and he took a few steps forward. "I know I've been saying it a whole lot but..."

"I'm your brother." Mokuba continued, starting to feel confident since Kaiba had not rebuked him. In fact, Kaiba was just staring at him sorrowfully. "I need to give you my full support. I guess I realized I haven't been looking at things from your point of view."

'No you haven't...you don't know what it's like to be rejected and lashed out at like the way I was today...' Kaiba looked at Mokuba expecting him to go on. 'I've been putting up with it almost my entire life.'

"I know you're probably still angry with me." Mokuba inhaled deeply. His breath came out slow. He was nervous. "You're more older and smarter. You know more about life than I do."

'Not about the good things...'

"I just want to give you this." Mokuba gave him the piece of paper, a card. He stood by silently as Kaiba opened it and read it.

Dear Seto,

You're the greatest brother in the whole wide world and I love

you so much so please don't be too angry with me. I promise

not to do that again.

Mokuba.

That did it. "Mokuba..." Kaiba turned and hugged him tightly. "I can never stay angry at you long. You know that. That promise is not needed. As you grow up, you will disagree with me on some things but that is natural. As long as we're there for each other..."

Mokuba smiled. "I love you, Seto. Don't forget that!"

"I won't. I love you too." Kaiba answered, smiling.

"Mokuba, you must understand though that I've been feeling like a failure lately." Kaiba sighed. "But I promised Mom I wouldn't give up and I won't. I'll do as much as I can. If Jeff does not want to be a friend...so be it. At least I will have tried." It was so unlike him.

"That's good." Mokuba grinned. "I want you to do that."

"And I hope you know that what Lila was trying to do was wrong and impolite but she doesn't know that. It may seem like the right thing to do but...it's complicated." Kaiba grimaced.

"I know that. I guess I couldn't help but feel for them. I mean, they have a chance at saving their mother." Mokuba responded. "I would regret it forever if I didn't do a thing to help them."

"Speaking of helping them, I have an idea." Kaiba stood up from his seat. "It may not be the right way to do it, especially since I'm doing it without the family's permission but I think I'll give Mrs. Turner a call tonight just to let her know..."


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I do not own YGO. '..text..' stands for thinking, just in case you forgot. ;) Oh-I repeat, this is NOT a yaoi or shounen-ai or slash, whatever.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Kaiba headed straight for a phone in the dining room. They had many telephones around the mansion. One for each room basically. He picked up and dialed the number of the Turner's. He had gotten the number from his talking computer during his last visit. It rang several times until Mrs. Turner picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Turner." Kaiba spoke in his business tone of voice. "This is Seto Kaiba. I am the one who was at your door a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Mrs. Turner echoed. She had only heard of his name and did not know what he looked like. It did explain the fact that she wasn't really embarrassed when he visited her home.  
  
"Yes." Kaiba didn't seem to notice that she was surprised. "I am calling to inform you of a proposal of mine. I am aware through your daughter that you require surgery for a...?" He waited for an answer.  
  
Mrs. Turner hesitated. "Why...yes. I have recently been diagnosed with a tumor inside of my body but-"  
  
"I am offering to pay for the operation." Kaiba interrupted.  
  
Mrs. Turner gasped. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that-"  
  
"Please, Mrs. Turner, I am not offended and I do not mind at all." Kaiba exhaled.  
  
"Did Lila tell you?"  
  
"She did and-"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! She was not supposed to tell anyone. Surely you must be offended!" Mrs. Turner glanced over at Jeff who usually stayed up late on a school night. He was sitting on the couch reading a comic book and looked up at his mother's sudden distress.  
  
"Certainly not!" Kaiba continued. "I will admit, one should not go around doing something like that but I am willing to overlook that fact. I know it is not my business but you see," Kaiba paused, wondering if he should go on. "I have been...in a similar situation. My apologies but I will not be taking no for an answer. Your children may stay at my home until you have recovered fully from the surgery. Tomorrow, you will be picked up and taken to the hospital." He finished, feeling a strange feeling of satisfaction and guilt.  
  
There was a long silence. "I guess I have no choice. Thank you ever so much, Mr. Kaiba!" The tired woman spoke, a small smile filling her face. "I could not bear the thought of leaving my children. I need them and they need me."  
  
Kaiba nodded though she could not see him. "I know what you mean..."  
  
She went on, having not heard him. "I can't thank you enough! I need to call my boss and-"  
  
"Everything has been arranged." Kaiba responded. 'Well, I will once I finish this call...'  
  
"Oh! Well thank you once again. Thank you! This really means a lot. Never have I met someone so generous and thoughtful." She gushed. Jeff frowned. He knew Kaiba was on the phone and he had idea of what was being talked about.  
  
"You are most welcome. Goodnight." Kaiba hung up the phone but not before hearing Mrs. Turner's farewell.  
  
"Bless you!"  
  
Kaiba turned to Mokuba. He smiled faintly. "Satisfied now, kid?" He teased.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I'm proud of you, Seto. I really am." He hugged Kaiba again. "People better think twice before insulting you!"  
  
Kaiba smiled. He could almost feel his mother's satisfaction. He knew it was hers. Even though she didn't know what he had done, he had feeling she knew it was something good.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What was Kaiba doing on the phone?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"You won't believe what just happened!" Mrs. Turner explained. She hugged her son. "I'm going to live." She breathed deeply.  
  
"H-huh?" Jeff stammered. "What is going on?"  
  
"It seems your friend, Mr. Kaiba, has offered to pay for my operation." Mrs. Turner explained the whole call.  
  
"He's not my friend." Jeff said flatly.  
  
Mrs. Turner sighed. "I don't want to argue Jeff. Anyway, tomorrow I will be taken to the hospital. We'll go from there. Mr. Kaiba said that you two can stay at his home until I am well again."  
  
Jeff shook his head right away. "We can stay here."  
  
"I know...but I just don't feel comfortable leaving you two here alone."  
  
"We've stayed alone before! I'm sixteen years old! For pete's sake, I'm the leader of a gang!" Jeff pointed out.  
  
"Don't remind me." Mrs. Turner replied dryly. She didn't like the idea of her son being in a gang.  
  
"If I stay, Lila stays. I don't want her alone with two guys I don't even know!"  
  
"Jeff, please." Mrs. Turner sat on the couch. "Please can you just do this one thing for me?" She looked at her son with sad eyes.  
  
Jeff looked away. "Okay Mom." He mumbled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~**~~  
  
The next morning, Jeff and Lila said goodbye to their mother. They would see her again after school before she went into surgery the next day. Lila would be staying at another neighbor's until the end of the school day (Mrs. Turner cannot afford two children attending school.).  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was bouncing with excitement. "Are the guestrooms ready? Are they coming over after school? Will you pick me up right away? Are-"  
  
"Yes, no, and yes." Kaiba answered. The two brothers were getting ready to leave the mansion for school. "First, I am going to bring Jeff and Lila to the hospital and while they're there, I'll go back and pick you up."  
  
"Okay!" The two were riding in the same limo this time. Before they would go separate since sometimes Kaiba always wanted to be at the school early and Mokuba wanted to be there right before the bell. So far apart in personality yet so close.  
  
Mokuba was dropped off first and then Kaiba reached his high school. He did not see Jeff but he did see Yugi and his friends. "Hi Kaiba!" Yugi greeted him cheerfully. "How are you this morning?" Yugi had walked over to him.  
  
Kaiba glanced around, feeling slightly embarrassed. Everyone knew Kaiba considered him and enemy and had merely assumed Yugi felt the same way. The two were rivals but Kaiba seemed to remain a rival in everything else. "I...I am fine." He continued to walk to his class while Yugi tried to keep up.  
  
"So, um, how are things with...you know." Yugi asked.  
  
"Things are fine." Kaiba lied. Things would definitely not be fine if he ran into Jeff and his gang.  
  
"Okay." Yugi paused.  
  
"Yugi!" Sean spoke. "I've been looking all over for you! Oh, hello Kaiba." Sean nodded to Kaiba who nodded back. "I am in need of your assistance with this new trap card. Joey and Bakura have no clue whatsoever..."  
  
"See you later Kaiba!" Yugi smiled and walked off with his friend. Kaiba frowned and then went to his first class.  
  
The day went by fast. Jeff grudgingly rode in Kaiba's limo as they went to pick up Lila and Mokuba and then to the hospital. Kaiba had decided to pick up Mokuba on the way instead of afterwards, and the two brothers sat in the limo alone, waiting. The driver was allowed to go walk around until the Turners got back.  
  
"How long will they be staying with us?" Mokuba asked, munching on a chocolate bar.  
  
"Until Mrs. Turner makes a full recovery." Kaiba answered, typing away at his laptop.  
  
"Oh." Mokuba turned his gaze ahead and sighed. "I hope Jeff doesn't make any trouble..."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Kaibas and Turners were now inside the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba took Lila to the game room where Mokuba sometimes spent his evenings in and Kaiba showed Jeff the guestrooms. "Your room is across from Lila's." Kaiba emotionlessly indicated.  
  
Jeff dropped his bags on the hallway floor and faced Kaiba. "I want to know something. Why do you keep trying to help us?"  
  
"Why not?" Kaiba replied, catching him off guard.  
  
Jeff swallowed. "Well...you see..." He really hadn't been expecting that response.  
  
Kaiba spoke. "I'm not helping out of pity anymore. I am doing it for the sake of someone very special to me." Kaiba did want to be Jeff's friend. It would take awhile before he no longer recognized Yugi as a rival. It was different with Jeff though. The two had a lot in common.  
  
"Who?" Jeff asked curiously, still trying to maintain a cold shield around him.  
  
"It is none of your business at this moment." Kaiba answered. Yes, Jeff would not be able to do or say much. He wasn't on his own turf anymore. "Bathrooms are on the left down there," He pointed. "All other things you may find interesting are on the main floor. The only rooms you can go into on the remaining floors are the washrooms, and your guestroom." Kaiba stated, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Jeff nodded silently.  
  
"Very well." Kaiba turned around, leaving him standing there. "Mokuba and your sister are in the game room. If you have any questions, ask Mokuba or myself. I will be in my home office and Mokuba will send for me if need be." Kaiba disappeared around a corner.  
  
~~**~~  
  
That evening, Jeff stayed in his guestroom. He allowed Lila to eat her supper in the dining room with the two Kaiba brothers. Jeff was slowly beginning to realize that Kaiba was not all who he seemed to be.  
  
"Kaiba?" Lila asked.  
  
"Yes." Kaiba lifted his head from reading the newspaper. "What is it?"  
  
"Thanks again...for everything." She smiled.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "You're welcome." He continued to read.  
  
Mokuba grinned.  
  
~~**~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! Much appreciated. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I do not own YGO. **

* * *

"Goodnight, Mokuba!" Lila called, waving. "Goodnight Mr. Kaiba!" She had already said goodnight to her brother.

"Goodnight!" Mokuba grinned.

"...Goodnight." Kaiba answered as Mokuba followed him to his room. Lila disappeared inside her guestroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas and turned on the lamp and tried to sleep. She was afraid of the dark as she hadn't grown out of that stage yet and it didn't help that she was in an unfamiliar house.

After about ten minutes, she got out of bed, turned off the lamp, and opened the door. Dim lights were visible in the hallways at night. So to keep lurkers and prowlers away.

She knew her brother was just across the hall from her door so she tiptoed to his room and opened the door. Jeff had left it unlocked in case something happened to Lila.

She shut the door. The room was dark but a lamp was quickly switched on. "Lila? What are you doing here?" He asked as she went up to his bed.

"I can't sleep." She answered, climbing onto his bed. Jeff was still in his clothes and hadn't bothered to get under the covers. He would not allow himself to take advantage of this hospitality. He didn't want to. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well...sure. Did something scare you?" He asked, frowning.

"No." Lila got under the covers. "I feel safer with you. I feel small and lost inside this big house." She held her tattered old teddy bear close and shut her eyes. "Goodnight, Jeff." She whispered.

"Night." Jeff smiled and turned off the lamp. He was feeling tired and he felt better knowing his sister was at his side. 'Might as well try and sleep. I hope mom heals quickly.' He thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Seto?" Mokuba sat on the edge of Kaiba's bed as he watched Kaiba read through some papers before going to bed. "What if something goes wrong with Mrs. Turner's surgery?"

"Jeff is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and his little sister by himself. If he really is like similar to me, then I know he'll fight the courts for custody." Kaiba replied. He hadn't really pondered over that possibility. He hoped for their sakes that nothing would happen.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Mokuba yawned. "I didn't know baby-sitting could be so tough!"

"You don't know the half of it." Kaiba smirked at his little brother. Mokuba threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" Mokuba giggled as Kaiba touched the back of his head where the pillow had hit him. Suddenly Kaiba was struck by an unusual feeling of wanting to act...silly. A rare grin crossed his face and he picked up the pillow.

"Ack!" Mokuba jumped to his feet and grabbed another one of his brother's pillows and prepared to defend himself. "You'll never take me alive!" He laughed as Kaiba swung and missed him. "Nice try-OOF!" He fell back onto Kaiba's bed.

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't underestimate me." He warned, lifting an eyebrow.

"You're gonna get it! Aaaahh!" Mokuba charged towards him and Kaiba's eyes went wide and he sidestepped Mokuba and ran over to the other side of the bed. 'If anyone ever witnesses this behavior of mine...' That thought ran distantly through his mind as he tried to avoid the wrath of Mokuba. Tonight, he was just going to have fun and not worry about anything else.

On Saturday morning, Jeff woke up early, intent on visiting his mother as soon as possible. He woke up Lila too and together they went down to the large kitchen. Jeff hadn't eaten the night before and he was extremely hungry. He was dressed in his usual black and gray jacket with blue jeans with a small hole in the knee, and a white T-shirt underneath. Lila was still in her pajamas.

The Kaiba brothers were most likely still asleep in their own rooms on the third and final floor. The mansion was eerily quiet. Jeff wondered why there were no maids or staff hanging around the house.

They found the kitchen and Jeff's narrowed his eyes slightly as he sensed the presence of someone else through the...clinking of a cup being set down on the table surface. Kaiba was in the dining room, drinking orange juice (it really kept his energy up) and had already finished off two pieces of toast and a blueberry muffin. For him it was a relatively large breakfast. He didn't eat cereal like Mokuba and sometimes he skipped lunch. To complete his unique existence, he had a very strange metabolism. He could eat very little and still have enough energy to last through the day until his next meal. He usually had a good-sized meal at suppertime anyway. Seto Kaiba was indeed a special type of person. a/n: Don't know if that kind of metabolism is entirely possible but it could be...

"Good Morning Mr. Kaiba!" Lila greeted him cheerfully and Jeff winced.

Kaiba looked up surprised. He hadn't expected them to be up so early. 7:00am was definitely not early for him but for some people, it was. He wore a black trench coat with the letters KC in gold on the collar. Black pants and a deep red button-up shirt completed the look. His blue eyes regarded the two Turners. "Up early, aren't we." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm hungry." Lila blurted out.

"Go get dressed first." Jeff told her. He was going to take her somewhere else to eat.

"Okay." Lila disappeared and only the two indifferent teenagers remained.

Kaiba waited for him to say something. Before he would be uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Today however was different. It wasn't just because he was in his own territory now; it was mainly because he hated being that kind of person. The real Seto Kaiba was confident, collected, and cool despite the rare gentle side of him deep inside.

"As much as I really hate doing this," Jeff began stiffly, glaring at Kaiba. "I know my mother would want me to. Thanks for all this..." He finished.

A blank look was still visible on Kaiba's face. Then it broke into a smirk. "It's that hard for you to admit that, isn't it?"

Jeff stayed silent.

"I believe I didn't quite answer your question last night." Kaiba stood up. "At least not clearly. You may find this ridiculous but all this time I've been...trying to be...a friend." Kaiba finished meekly. 'This is just great...' Kaiba mentally shook his head. 'You have a reputation to keep up.'

'Don't let pride ruin you...'

Kaiba inwardly gasped, the very words of his mother echoing in his mind. To Jeff, he appeared to be slightly shaken.

"...A friend?" Jeff restated. His eyebrows lifted. "Why would you want to be my friend? And why did you try and use your money to be a "friend"" Jeff demanded.

Kaiba opened his mouth but words were not heard. Every memory or recollection of his mother always seemed to come at these times and then he would lose his composure.

"Are we going to see mommy today?" Lila reappeared in the dining room, Mokuba right behind her.

"Morning, big brother!" Mokuba grinned but it faded slightly at the look on his face and the slowly clenching fists of Jeff. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Come on, Lila. They did the operation last night so mom might be awake." Jeff took his sister's hand and led her out of the room towards the front door.

"Bye Mokuba! Bye Mr. Kaiba! Thanks for helping us!" Lila called out and the door shut.

All was quiet and Mokuba frowned at his brother. "Something wrong, Seto?"

"No...nothing's wrong at the moment." Kaiba lied.

Mommy!" Lila ran over to her mother's side in the hospital room. Mrs. Turner looked weak but happy nonetheless to see her children.

"Oh Lila!" Mrs. Turner tried her best to hug her daughter from an uncomfortable position.

"Mom, did everything go okay?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, everything went as planned." Mrs. Turner smiled. "I'm going to be alright. I'm going to live!" She sighed and leaned back. "Sometimes you never realized how precious life is and that you must try and make the best of it."

Jeff looked down at the floor. He was seated on the other side of his mother in a chair, still thinking about what Kaiba had said. "Mom? Have you ever had someone try to make friends with you in a weird way?" Jeff questioned her.

Mrs. Turner frowned. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Well...I don't know. I guess I mean in a way that isn't normal to people. A way that seems kind of..."

"Are you talking about Mr. Kaiba?" Mrs. Turner asked quietly.

Jeff blinked. "How do you know?"

"Apparently one of the nurses here used to work for Seto Kaiba's stepfather before he died." Mrs. Turner began to tell him everything the nurse had told her.

Jeff began to realize that Kaiba was just being friendly in his own personal way. "But why does he want to be my friend?" Jeff wondered aloud.

"I don't know for sure." Mrs. Turner responded, having heard him. "But I think he doesn't have that many friends. However I know there is a reason."

'Am I just trying to be his friend because my mother wants me to?' Kaiba thought. 'Or do I truly want to be his friend?' He was pondering over these thoughts as he and Mokuba sat in the limo, going to the hospital. Both brothers wanted to see how Mrs. Turner was doing. 'This was the first time mom spoke to me again.' Kaiba recalled the dining room incident only an hour before. 'For a while she didn't speak to me and I still kept on doing things to be his friend. Why do I want to be his friend?' Kaiba sighed frustratingly. He hoped he would find the answer soon.

Mokuba got out of the limo. "Hey, there's Lila! She must've known we were coming." Mokuba pointed to the hospital entrance.

Sure enough, Lila was coming out of the doors, smiling. She and Jeff were downstairs at the vending machines when she saw a familiar limo pull in. She ran across the street, happy to see Mokuba. She was blind to the oncoming vehicles...

"Lila!" Mokuba cried out in horror, seeing a speeding car coming through. "Stay there!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as Lila froze in terror seeing the car. She screamed, still not moving.

"Lila!" Jeff raced out the doors but he knew he would not make it.

Mokuba did the first thing that came to his mind. He sprinted towards her and pushed her out of the way. He was not so lucky himself.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted, seeing his brother fall to the ground, his body limp. The car had hit him and Kaiba did not know how badly.

Jeff ran to his sister, concerned for her but now he was even more concerned about Mokuba, already knowing the boy was severely injured. "He saved her..."

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba fell to his knees as people gathered around, shocked. Paramedics rushed out of the entrance, clearing people away. Kaiba glanced up for a moment seeing Jeff. 'He should have been watching his sister!' Rage filled him and he stood up...


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I do not own YGO.**

* * *

The crowd drifted away, the paramedics gone with Mokuba inside the hospital as Kaiba stood in the middle of the street. Jeff waited, staring back at him, already knowing what to expect. Lila sat on the ground, crying for Mokuba.

Finally, Kaiba moved to sidewalk where the Turners stood. He was blocking traffic and getting honked at by inconsiderate people. He spoke, his voice low and calm. Too calm. "Why didn't you watch your sister?" He questioned Jeff, glaring. His voice was now hauntingly cold and sharp. He shook his head. "I'm wasting my time on you."

Jeff straightened his shoulders and his familiar cold look returned. He did not say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Kaiba stared at him one last time and then headed back into the hospital. He did not say a word at all, even when the doctors spoke to him inside.

Lila looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry Jeff. I forgot...I-"

"Lila, always look both ways. Please try to remember that!" He snapped. Lila's eyes filled with tears again and she looked down at the sidewalk. Jeff sighed and picked her up. "We're going back to mom." He said blankly.

As they headed back to their mother's hospital room, Jeff thought back to previous events. His memories were in the form of slow motion. Mokuba running, pushing Lila out of the way. Why hadn't Kaiba yelled at him?

Kaiba sat next to Mokuba who was lying in the hospital bed. Mokuba would be alright. Miraculously, he wasn't hit that badly. He would have to stay in the hospital for a day or two though.

Kaiba closed his eyes. He was unbelievably shocked at himself. He should've told Jeff off. But he didn't and now he knew why. 'I would be wasting my breath on him. I hate him! I HATE THEM!' His mind screamed. Suddenly he blacked out, the initial shock finally hitting him.

flashback

Kaiba found himself in a very familiar existence. He was standing in a kitchen and a woman with long raven hair, dressed in a pale green T-shirt and white sweatpants, was standing at the counter, drinking a glass of milk. Kaiba sniffed the air. It smelled of...chocolate chip cookies. 'Where am I?' He thought, feeling uneasy in his stomach. The woman's stomach was slightly big, indicating she was pregnant.

"Mommy!" A younger version of himself came running into the house. It was five year old Seto. He had the same brown hair though it was disheveled, the same blue eyes that now flashed with anger and sadness. Despite that, there was a strange brightness to them. "That kid next door said I was big- headed!" He ran over to his mother. She hugged his mother's legs and then frowned. "What does big-headed mean?"

The woman laughed and Kaiba realized that it was his mother. She patted Seto's head. "Big-headed means prideful and self-centered." She replied. She led him over to the table. "Now why did this boy call you big- headed?"

"He said I wouldn't play with him because he smells." Seto wrinkled his nose. "Nobody plays with him."

The woman grinned. "He must then if he admits it. Is that the reason why you won't play with him?"

Seto looked down at the floor. "Yes. Some kids said if I did play with him, they wouldn't be my friends anymore and they would tell other kids bad things about me."

An amusing smile spread across Kaiba's handsome face. All of a sudden, he remembered this little incident. 'That boy really did stink.' He thought, chuckling inwardly.

The woman sighed. "My dear son, don't be ruined by pride or self-image. The boy is probably nice."

Kaiba nearly gasped. Those were almost the exact words his mother had said when he first heard from her.

His mother continued. "Do you understand?"

Seto nodded. "Yes."

"Good because you're going to have to set a good example for your baby brother or sister after he or she is born." Kaiba's mother smiled. "Now, would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Yeah!" Little Seto grinned and hopped up onto the chair. At that moment, Kaiba's real father came into the house.

"Hi Honey." He said to his wife, smiling. He messed up Seto's hair. "How's my boy?"

"I know what big-headed means now!" Seto grinned at his father.

Kaiba's father raised his eyebrows and glanced curiously at his wife who hid her smile.

Then the scene faded away and Kaiba was lost in the darkness...

end of flashback

Kaiba opened his eyes. He sat up, looking around wildly. 'So that's why I keep hearing mom. And that's why Mokuba dreamt about dad talking to him.' He thought numbly. They were only having flashbacks and images about lessons taught by their parents. 'Mokuba must've heard mom talk to him when he was in the womb...' Kaiba looked over to Mokuba who was resting peacefully.

Then Mokuba groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Seto?" He whispered.

"Mokuba." Kaiba leaned forward. "I'm here." There was a pause. "How are you feeling?"

Mokuba managed a lazy smile. "I can't complain." He answered. "I'm glad I'm alive."

"I am too." Kaiba murmured. He took a deep breath. "That was a foolish thing you did-"

"But it was the right thing to do." Mokuba interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his brother. He sat up, strength returning to him. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing, Seto? Lila has her whole life ahead of her. She's only seven years old and I know it's not her time yet." Mokuba went on. "I can't explain the feeling but...I'm not mad at Jeff for not watching Lila. When you think about all they've gone through..."

"What about us?" Kaiba shot back, frowning at his little brother. "I have no more sympathy for them! We've gone through ordeals too! They're just in the way..." He finished off, seething.

"You don't mean that." Mokuba shook his head. "I know you don't."

Kaiba looked at his brother sadly. "How do you always know what I'm feeling?" He asked dumbly.

Mokuba allowed a half-smile. "'Cause you're my big brother and I know you too well." He responded softly. "Please Seto, just give them one more chance? For me." He added, looking at his brother pleadingly.

Kaiba could not resist that look. "Very well." He sighed. He could not deny it. This was a strange friendship feeling he had never encountered before. It was unconditional friendship. "I'm just glad you're okay, Mokuba."

Mokuba leaned over and hugged his brother. "I love you, big brother!" He whispered. "Together we'll make friends with those Turners whether they like it or not!"

Kaiba smiled, returning the hug. "I think you're alright. But you're staying in the hospital for a few more days."

"Aw, I want to go home." Mokuba mumbled.

Kaiba sighed. "I know but this is the best idea at the moment." He shook his head. "I can't believe it..."

A puzzled expression formed on Mokuba's face. "Can't believe what?"

"I almost lost you." Kaiba felt that familiar lump returning to his throat. "Mokuba, I can't live without you. You've been my stronghold in this world; you remind me constantly that there is still some good in the world. My life would be forever changed if you were gone."

Mokuba's face held a worriedly look. "If I died...you wouldn't kill yourself, would you?"

Kaiba looked at him straight in the eye. "No Mokuba. I know you wouldn't want me to do that. However I would not be the same anymore."

Mokuba nodded. "If one of us ever dies, we have to promise to keep going with our lives no matter how hard it will be. Okay?" Mokuba held up a pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Kaiba agreed. He did the pinky swear. "Cross my heart, Mokuba." He murmured.

A nurse came in. "You're awake, Mokuba!" She smiled. "Would you like something to eat while I go get the doctor?"

Mokuba grinned. "Yes, please!"

"Are we going home?" Lila asked as she and Jeff left the hospital.

"Yes." Jeff muttered. "We're not staying at the mansion anymore."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Jeff hesitated and then sighed. "No I'm not mad at you anymore. But please, don't ever do that again."

"I promise. Too many bad things are happening and I don't want to do bad things."

Jeff stared ahead realizing something. Too many bad things were happening. Whatever happened to people helping each other out? So many horrible people. And then he felt guilty. 'I'm no better than those people.' He thought.

"Hey Turner!"

A cold voice broke his thoughts and he froze. He knew who it was. He slowly turned around. "What do you want?" He questioned a group of twenty something guys. Jeff owed one of them money. He had needed it for a bill about two months ago.

"I want the money you owe me-now." The guy said, giving him a harsh glare. One of the guys behind him pulled out small gun...

Jeff's cold expression turned to one of horror. He quickly stood in front of his sister. "Listen, I'll get it to you tomorrow! I promise!"

The guy shook his head. "I want it now. I've waited too long."

"But I don't have it with me!"

"That's your loss." The guy motioned to the one behind him and before Jeff knew it, he was in a world of pain.

Mokuba was eating grape Jell-O when the loud siren of an ambulance was heard. It happened right in the middle of their conversation on whether they should go visit Mrs. Turner later. "Uh oh..." Mokuba strained his neck trying to look over Kaiba's tall frame. Kaiba was at the window. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Mokuba took a deep breath. He really did.

"I do too." Kaiba turned swiftly heading for the door. "Stay here. I'm going to find out what's wrong." Mokuba nodded and Kaiba went down the hallway, heading for the emergency section on the first floor. When he reached there, he saw paramedics bringing a very well known face. "Jeff." He breathed.

Jeff was lying on a stretcher and a nurse was taking Lila to her mother.

Kaiba caught snatches of the conversation.

"...Don't know if he's going to make it."

"How close is the bullet?"

All the color drained from Kaiba's face as he saw blood and bloody bandages. "Oh no..."


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I do not own anything YGO. **

* * *

"Please sir, move!" One of the medics cried out as Kaiba backed against the wall. Jeff didn't look too good. It looked like he'd been shot in the chest.

Kaiba heard Lila's uncontrollable sobs and he turned to face her. What would she think of him now? True, he had nothing to do with what just happened. But he had gotten angry with Jeff but hadn't been very vocal about it.

Lila saw him and she broke free of the nurse's grip and ran over to him. What she did next surprised Kaiba very much. She grabbed his hand and sort of cried into it. It was very unexpected and Kaiba was caught of his guard...once again.

The nurse came up to him. "Mr. Kaiba sir," She asked, already knowing the name of the teen CEO. "This little girl seems to know you. Can you take her to her mother? She won't cooperate with me and I will come and break the news to Mrs. Turner about her son." The young nurse waited expectantly.

Finally, Kaiba nodded as Lila clung to his hand. The nurse told him what room. "Let's go." Lila complied and the two started for the elevator. The large metal doors opened and Kaiba and Lila stepped in. For about twenty seconds, the atmosphere inside the elevator was silent and free of all hospital sounds. Only Lila's sobbing could be heard and if you listened closely, Kaiba's steady breathing. He remained calm despite the circumstances. All was not calm inside his mind though.

'What if he dies?' Kaiba felt that same familiar lump in his throat. It was quite frequent nowadays. 'If he does...I will regret it forever. I said some hurtful words both to his face and behind his back.' At that moment Kaiba realized that he was trying to be Jeff's friend because he wanted to be. It wasn't because of his mother or sympathy. 'So this is how Yugi Muto feels...' He thought vaguely.

The elevator doors opened and Kaiba and Lila stepped out. He led her down the hallway to the last room where Mrs. Turner was sitting up in her bed, reading a women's magazine the nurse had brought her. She looked up when she heard a few sniffles and an awkward clearing of the throat. "Oh! Lila!" She smiled and saw who the other person was. "Mr. Kaiba! I've been wanting to thank you face to face and-" She stopped when she realized Lila was crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, a worried look crossing her face. Then she noticed something else. "Where's Jeff?"

Lila burst into fresh tears again and ran over to her mother, climbing onto the bed. Mrs. Turner looked at Kaiba for an explanation.

The nurse had not arrived yet so Kaiba decided he would break the news. "Uh...Mrs. Turner? I have some unpleasant news to tell. I regret to inform you..." 'That sounds extremely stupid...' "Jeff...well, I'm not sure but I saw him being transported to the emergency room-"

"Mommy, Jeff was shot!" Lila cried out.

For a moment, Mrs. Turner said nothing. Then, her face paled and she spoke. "Did he really-?" Kaiba nodded and Mrs. Turner covered her mouth with one hand, the other arm around her daughter.

'It would be wise for me to leave now.' Kaiba thought and turned to leave but not before hearing Mrs. Turner once more for the day.

"Thank you bringing Lila here..." Mrs. Turner's voice broke as she took it all in.

Kaiba simply nodded and left the room.

"Seto? Did you find out what happened?" Mokuba asked as the elder Kaiba came into the room like he was in a trance. Mokuba was on his second bowl of Jell-O only this time it was orange.

"I did." Kaiba replied. He sat back down in the chair beside Mokuba's bed. "Jeff...he got shot...in the chest." He explained shakily.

Mokuba's mouth dropped wide open and fear and tears filled his eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked, hoping his ears had betrayed him and Jeff was safe and sound at home.

Kaiba nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mokuba." He added in a barely audible voice. He inhaled deeply, concerned for his little brother's reaction.

"How come bad things happen to good people?" Mokuba whispered and Kaiba glanced at him in surprise. So Mokuba did believe Jeff was a good person on the inside. Mokuba always believed there was some good inside people. It was that fact that made him a good kid.

"Is he going to die?" Mokuba asked timidly.

Kaiba looked at him. "I...don't know."

"Can you find out?"

"...I will do what I can." Kaiba finished and stood up. "I'll be back soon." He said and left the hospital room. He knew they would most likely be extremely preoccupied with saving Jeff's life but there had to be at least one doctor or nurse that could inform him of Jeff's condition.

He made his way down to the emergency hall and could hear yells and orders being called out, people going back and forth in the hallway. He got closer and closer to the room and no one took notice of him yet. He peered in the slightly opened door and what he saw made his stomach lurch. It was one of the very few things he could not take. The sight of a very open wound.

One of the nurses who had Lila earlier saw him and went over to shut the door. "Please Mr. Kaiba." She chided him and proceeded to shut the door but Kaiba stopped her.

"Is he going to survive? Where was he shot?" Kaiba demanded, anxious to know.

"We don't know and near his heart." The nurse answered and she shut the door in his face. Kaiba stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then left the hallway.

'Come on, Jeff, you've got to hold on.' Kaiba thought as he made his way to the dreaded elevator. The dreaded part was going back to Mokuba and telling him even worse news. Jeff had to be strong! Kaiba knew if he was in the same situation, he'd fight his hardest for his life because he had to live for Mokuba's sake.

'For your sister, Jeff.' Kaiba silently willed him to live. 'Lila needs you...like Mokuba needs me.' He closed his eyes, concentrating on the low hum the elevator gave off. Finally, he reached the correct floor.

He returned to Mokuba's room. Mokuba looked up, a hopeful look on his face. Kaiba shook his head sadly. "They are unsure about his survival." He murmured softly as he held Mokuba who had immediately begun crying. "But don't give up on him, Mokuba. Don't lose hope." Kaiba added, remembering words of wisdom told to him by his parents. His mother and father were always optimistic.

Mokuba paused in his sobbing. "I won't Seto." He squeezed his brother tighter. "I won't."

Mokuba fell asleep half an hour later. Night had come and her starlit sky was the only thing Kaiba noticed as he stared out the window. Not even the city lights disturbed his view. He did not know how Lila and Mrs. Turner were doing but he did know that Jeff was in intensive care. He would live.

However, he had not woken up from his slumber. Kaiba hadn't gone to see him yet and visiting hours were not quite over. He glanced at his watch. He had half and hour left. He decided to see Jeff now before he became wearier.

"Mokuba." He whispered, nudging the boy's sleeping body. Mokuba opened his eyes slightly and moaned. A small yawn escaped. "I'll be right back, okay?" Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes, slipping back into a peaceful sleep. Kaiba smiled faintly and opened the door, lights spilling in, lighting up the darkened room.

His crystal blue eyes searched the hallway for any sign of nurses or doctors. None. The hallway was eerily quiet. Kaiba walked as quietly as he could to that same elevator, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone up. The last thing he needed was for someone to lash out at him for disturbing the peace.

Finally, he reached Jeff's room and opened the door. Lila was sitting on a chair by herself. Her tearstained face was tired and her chestnut colored hair was messed up, tumbling over her eyes. She stared at her brother and she seemed to be thinking of other things.

Jeff wasn't exactly presentable himself. A mask covered his face and the soft beep could be heard from a machine monitoring his heart beat. Kaiba suspected that there were stitches underneath Jeff's hospital gown. Just the thought of stitched skin made Kaiba wince.

Lila looked up, seeing the tall Seto Kaiba. She did not say anything but merely looked at him for a couple of seconds and then turned back to her brother. Kaiba went over to the other side of Jeff and sat down in the extra chair. He had some things to say to the Turner boy but did not know how to begin. It was easier to talk to someone when they weren't listening. Ironic but easy.

A nurse came in. "Lila dear, your mother wants you to come back for the night." Lila obeyed and went up to the nurse. "Sir, you have twenty- five minutes left and then visiting hours will be over." Kaiba did not acknowledge that he had heard her so the nurse just left him.

Kaiba sighed and began to speak. "You're probably wondering why I've come to visit you. I am wondering about it myself." He paused. "Look, we've never gotten along since the first confrontation you've had with me but...I just want to say that I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you for not being attentive enough to your sister. I have made that mistake a couple of times myself." Kaiba remembered Duelist Kingdom. "And I know you've also been wondering why I continue to try and be a...friend to you..." He stared at Jeff. No sign of movement except for the small rise and fall of his chest. Every second was unbearable for Kaiba, fearing that the heart monitor would suddenly go wild, indicating the failure of the heart to beat.

He went on. "The truth is, ever since you told me that I knew nothing of being...poor," Such an uncommon word for him. "I've been thinking about it and have come to an conclusion about something. Just hearing that made me realize I've been caught up in my own problems and my own circumstances, never giving a thought to other people's situations." He hesitated. He was entering an uncomfortable territory: admitting he cared about other people. He did. After all, he wasn't heartless. He was sick and tired of people assuming and labeling him as some cold self-centered teenager. True, he did get a little prideful at times but didn't everybody? "I had a strange desire to be your friend. And that's what I've been trying to do all this time. You see, two people have taught me a very important lesson. They have shown me through their own personal way what unconditional friendship is all about." He was speaking of Mokuba and Yugi. Wait, he forgot one other person. "And another person has also affected me but in a much deeper way." Okay, now he was on the verge of revealing the actual reason for the sudden change in him. 'Can I really go on?' He thought, glancing at his watch. Fifteen minutes left.

He decided not to. "I had a reason for helping your mother. And it certainly wasn't to flaunt my wealth and power around." Kaiba added, his voice had a slight edge to it. He would say no more. 'I've said enough, more than I need to.' He thought firmly and got up. "Sleep well." He said and then mentally cursed himself for saying such a casual comment to someone practically on their death bed. He didn't know what else to say.

The door closed and an announcement echoed throughout the hospital, alerting people that visiting hours had ended.

Inside the hospital room, two fingers lifted off the sheets, the person signaling that he had heard everything.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I do not own anything YGO.**

* * *

Kaiba spent the night in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside Mokuba's bed. He was slouched in the chair, head leaning in Mokuba's direction, arms hanging over the sides. He had been exhausted, but glad Mokuba and Jeff would be alright. And Mrs. Turner.

It was about 9am when a middle-aged nurse came in with a tray of food. "Oh goodness, Mr. Kaiba!" She exclaimed, seeing the young CEO in his cramped and awkward posture. "You'll hurt yourself!" Her loud voice jerked Kaiba out of his sleep. His eyes went wide when he realized she had seen him sleeping in such a way that was not presentable. To him anyway; he was worried about his image still. "I've got Mokuba's breakfast here. Had I known you were spending the night here, I would've had second meal made ready!" She raised her eyebrows. "Would you like me to go get you-"

"No! No, no, I'm fine." Kaiba spoke quickly. "Thank you. I am not hungry." He waved her away and sat up properly in his seat. Mokuba was still sleeping. Today he could go home. It was unbelievable since he was just hit by the car yesterday.

Kaiba stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains, allowing a bit of sunlight to pour into the room. Outside, Domino City was alive, people heading to work and school. 'School!' Kaiba had forgotten. It felt like an eternity since the last time he was in school. 'The principal will understand.' He thought and smirked. 'If he doesn't, I'll make him.'

"Good Morning, Seto!" Mokuba rubbed his eyes, smiling sleepily. He was still tired but still excited to go home. He was feeling so much better. "Oh no..." He muttered seeing his breakfast. He didn't like hospital food. "...Do I have to eat this, Seto?" Mokuba whined.

Kaiba nodded. "You have to keep up your strength."

"Did you eat breakfast already?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later when I am."

Mokuba stared at him for a long time, and then a smile crossed his face. "Don't lie. I know you're hungry. You don't like hospital food either!"

Kaiba smiled faintly. "I stand corrected." He said.

Mokuba grudgingly picked at the food and ate a little bit. "Where did you go last night?" He asked as he sipped milk out of a carton.

"I went to see Jeff." Kaiba replied distantly.

"How is he doing?"

"He looked fine to me." Kaiba answered. "He was sleeping, a breathing mask covering his face." Kaiba remembered the heart monitor. "I told him the reason why I've been trying to help him."

"Did you tell him the real reason?" Mokuba had figured Jeff might've heard Kaiba despite his current state at that time.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head. "No, not the real reason or at least the root of it." He crossed his arms and smirked at Mokuba. "Finish your food."

Mokuba made a face. "Okay, okay..." He ate the last of his food and looked up at his big brother. "I'm finished." He declared and pushed the tray away. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as the Doctor comes for a check-up." Kaiba responded.

"Can I see Jeff? And Lila?"

"Not now." Kaiba heard footsteps. "Doctor's here."

"Big whoop." Mokuba muttered.

Mrs. Turner and Lila were sitting in Jeff's hospital room. Mrs. Turner felt strong enough now to walk. She was permitted to leave her room and see her son.

She and Lila ate their own breakfast from the hospital. They ate it heartily; glad that they were able to have a full meal for once. The meals they had had before were never complete or balanced enough. Even though the circumstances could be better, they were glad to be at the hospital, safe from the thugs that had attacked Jeff.

Yesterday, the police had been notified of the criminals through Lila's description and they were searching high and low. There was no telling what they could do if Jeff and his family returned home.

"When is Jeff going to wake up?" Lila asked her mother between bites.

"I don't know." Mrs. Turner replied. One of the nurses had told her that Jeff was a semi-coma, caused by his head hitting the pavement and the shock his brain had registered. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"Where's Mokuba? And Mr. Kaiba?" Lila had grown attached to the two Kaiba brothers. She just wished her older brother would accept them as she and her mother did.

"They're probably in a different part of the hospital." Mrs. Turner had been told of what had happened to Mokuba. She assumed that Mokuba was doing okay.

"Mr. Kaiba came in last night." Lila paused to take sip of her apple juice. "He didn't say anything and I don't know when he left because the nurse took me away."

"Oh really." Mrs. Turner frowned. "I wonder how long he stayed."

"Well..." The Doctor began. "You look fine to me and tests have also proven that you are well." He smiled. "I guess you can go home now."

"Yeah!" Mokuba turned to his brother, grinning.

Kaiba nodded to the Doctor. "Thank you." He faced his little brother. "We're not going home just yet." He said. "First, we are going to go visit the Turners AND get an update on Jeff's condition."

"Okay but I have to get dressed first." Mokuba disliked the idea of still going around in his hospital gown.

"You do that." Kaiba said absentmindedly as he began to gather some things he had his butler gather from the mansion. 'I should never have told Jeff. It was in vain since he most likely did not hear me.' Kaiba thought frowning. 'Oh well. It's done and I cannot do anything about it.'

Mokuba came out of the bathroom. "Seto, do you think it's too early to go see them?" He asked. It was almost 10am.

Kaiba glanced at his watch. "I guess it's a LITTLE early but don't worry." He reassured him. "I'm sure they won't mind."


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I do not own anything YGO. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba walked slowly down the hallway, unsure of what to expect. 'This is ridiculous!' Kaiba thought, frowning. 'We're just going to visit some people. We're not going to our death or something!' But he felt it was much worse than death. Seeing someone who would probably blame him for getting shot. After all, how could he expect Jeff to not do that? He did blame Jeff for Mokuba's accident. 'And I said some hurtful words.' Kaiba regretted the words he had said. He wanted Jeff to know since he had had a close brush with death.  
  
Finally, they reached Jeff's room. Mrs. Turner and Lila were in there and they both looked up at the same time when the Kaibas entered the room. "Good Morning, Mokuba! Mr. Kaiba!" Lila exclaimed. She wasn't all smiles like she usually was but she had a smile on her face. It was the best smile anyone could have despite the present situation.  
  
"Morning, Lila." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"How are you doing, Mokuba?" Mrs. Turner asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you. I feel much better!" Mokuba looked to Jeff. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked, trying to ignore the now awkward silence.  
  
Mrs. Turner sighed. "He is supposed to be but we won't know for sure until he wakes up and tells us if anything doesn't feel right." She answered, glancing at her son. "It was a very close call."  
  
A low moan was suddenly heard and all four faces turned sharply towards the direction where it had come from. "Jeff honey?" Mrs. Turner called. Jeff moved his head to one side. "I think he's waking up!" Mrs. Turner slowly got out of her seat. "I'm going to go get the doctor!"  
  
Lila moved closer to Jeff. "Jeff? Can you hear me?" She asked a bit too loudly. Mokuba moved to the foot of the bed while Kaiba hung back, leaning against the wall. "Jeff?" She asked again, right to his ear.  
  
Mokuba chuckled inwardly. 'She's gonna make him go deaf!'  
  
Jeff's eyes opened slightly, a sea of aqua visible beneath the eyelid. Then they opened completely just as the doctor and Mrs. Turner entered the room. "I've been shot!" He nearly shouted and winced as he felt slight pain in attempting to sit up.  
  
"Jeff, calm down." The doctor ordered, gently laying him down. "Do feel any pain anywhere else besides your chest?" He asked and Jeff shook his head. "Okay." The Doctor proceeded to do a few tests and check- ups, ignoring the fact that there were non-family members in the room. "Looks like you'll be fine, Mr. Turner." The Doctor smiled. "And I think you'll be happy to know that those thugs who attacked you have been caught and are in jail."  
  
"No!" Jeff groaned and the Doctor looked at him strangely.  
  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
"If they ever get out, they're gonna go after me again!" Jeff protested. "And I still owe them money!" Kaiba shook his head at the irony in Jeff's remark.  
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well...I'd better get back to other patients. I'll come back soon though. You're going to be staying in the hospital for at least a week!" He left the room.  
  
Mrs. Turner leaned over and hugged her son, careful not to make contact with the sensitive area on his chest. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Lila hugged him as well.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad to be alive too!" Jeff responded.  
  
Mokuba cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um...well, glad you're alright, uh, Jeff. Guess we'll be going now...?" He looked up at the elder Kaiba who nodded.  
  
"Wait." Jeff said and the two brothers paused. "I need to talk to you." He indicated Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip and nodded. "Wait for me outside, Mokuba." He said and Mokuba did as he was told. Mrs. Turner and Lila went outside too. The door closed.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, which was full of sunlight being on the eastern side of the hospital. Kaiba stood in the same position against the wall while Jeff adjusted his bed so he was sitting up without actually having to push himself up.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "I heard what you said yesterday." He eyed Kaiba with a blank expression.  
  
Kaiba lost a bit of his composure. So he had heard after all. Kaiba said nothing.  
  
Jeff continued. "So...you just want to be my friend? For no reason at all?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Kaiba asked stiffly.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow. "And what would you do if I didn't want to be friends with you?"  
  
'Well the truth is out.' Kaiba thought dumbly. "Then I would leave it at that. I wouldn't keep trying." He said, feeling that everything he had done was worthless. Now it was time to ask a question of his own. "What do you have against me?" He demanded. "Is it because I'm wealthy? Is it because I have a larger home?"  
  
Jeff thought for a moment. "I thought I had a lot of things against you. But now, when I really think about it," He frowned. "All my reasons were out of jealousy." He said.  
  
'Well at least he isn't wanting some rare card or "millenium item" like the past pathetic people have wanted.' Kaiba thought dryly. "I hope you're not thinking of taking over my company." He blurted out. 'Now why did I say that? Oh right, that's the primary reason for some strange people.' He shuddered at the thought of Pegasus and what he had done. And Noa Kaiba.  
  
Jeff glared at him. "Why do you say that? Are you accusing me again already?"  
  
"No, I'm merely asking a simple question." Kaiba shot back. "People in the past have desired what I have and have done many things possible in their power to obtain what I have." He stated. "You can't just trust anyone these days."  
  
"No you can't." Jeff agreed. There was another awkward silence.  
  
'I have to get this out of my system!' Kaiba then spoke again. "I am..." He had to say this even if it was hard. "Well, I apologize for saying the things I said after Mokuba got hit by the vehicle. And yes I know the damage has been done." There, he had said it.  
  
Jeff stared at him. "So you can say you're sorry..." He mused. "I would never have expected that coming from you, Kaiba." Kaiba bristled slightly at the remark but Jeff didn't see it. "Say...how is your little brother?" He asked. In seeing Kaiba's expression, he hastily added, "Seeing how it's partly my fault."  
  
"He'll live." Kaiba said coolly.  
  
"Oh." Jeff nodded. "That's good."  
  
Another silence. "Well, now that I know you don't want to be friends, guess I'll be going and you won't have to hear from me again." Kaiba said and started for the door.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that." Jeff argued and Kaiba froze, slowly turning around. "I didn't say that at all."  
  
"You implied it." Kaiba reminded him.  
  
"Just to see what you would do." Jeff countered.  
  
Kaiba exhaled and opened the door. "Good day." He said and left.  
  
Jeff sat alone in the room. 'He's not much different than I am.' He thought. 'I just can't really see us as friends...though I could use him. He's good in a fight. And he's loaded. Maybe he can pay off my debts- no! That's wrong!' Despite his tough nature, Jeff knew he couldn't pretend to be Kaiba's friend and use him for his own advantages. He closed his eyes. So they were back to square one except Jeff was different now that he knew the truth. Maybe things would be different after all.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba had started talking to Lila after they had left the room to let Jeff speak to Kaiba. "So you promise you won't do something like that again?" He questioned her, referring to her running across the road.  
  
"I promise." Lila grinned.  
  
Mokuba smiled back when a large thump and two voices broke his thoughts and he and the Turner's looked to see what was going on.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing?" A female voice shrieked.  
  
"Eh, this stupid vending machine ate my money!" a male voice replied in anger. "And I'm hungry!" It was Tea and Joey and Joey currently was banging against the vending machine, trying to get his chocolate bar. It was stuck.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Another female voice said. It was Ellie. [a/n: OOC character. Her bio is in my bio if you're interested.]  
  
"Joey! Tea! Ellie!" Mokuba called and the three teens turned at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"Mokuba, you're alright!" Tea exclaimed and the three ran over. "We have special permission to go see you because we have kept up in our studies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No." Tea smiled grimly. "I wish we were as advanced as your brother but we only had to be at school for first period and then we get the rest of the day off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We reached our goal of selling enough chocolate bars." Ellie rolled her eyes. "To make money for the school. Kind of a stupid idea. We should have held a teacher-student sports games to raise money for the school! Seeing our principal trying to play soccer? I'd pay money to see that!" She smirked.  
  
"So how are ya? I see you're fine!" Joey grinned. "Well, gotta go! I have to go see someone about freeing my candybar..." He called as he began to run down the hallway.  
  
Mokuba laughed and then realized something. "Hey-where are the others?"  
  
Tea answered for both of them. "Yugi, Sean, and Tristan went to find out what room you were in but I guess that's pointless now. Joey was hungry so Ellie and I went to help him find something to eat. And Bakura, Jake, and Duke went to go find a pop machine which is kind of ironic for a hospital!" She chuckled.  
  
"Oh hey-this is Lila Turner and Mrs. Turner." Mokuba indicated the two Turners who had been listening to the conversation. "They're the family of Jeff Turner, you know that guy?" Tea nodded while Ellie shook her head.  
  
"I'll explain later." Tea assured Ellie.  
  
"And this is Tea Gardner and Ellie Parker." Mokuba finished and the people shook hands.  
  
Just then, Kaiba came out of the room. He stopped seeing Ellie and Tea. "Hey Seto! The gangs here!" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Kaiba nodded and faced Mokuba. "We've got to go. I have some work to catch up on." He said and began to walk away.  
  
"Well, see ya later!" Mokuba said to all four of them. "Tell the rest that I'm alright!"  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! Much appreciated. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I do not own anything YGO. **

* * *

A week had passed by. Jeff would be leaving the hospital soon whereas Mrs. Turner was already permitted her release from the medical facility. She was back at work and Lila was staying at a neighbor's. Jeff was glad that he would not have to do homework during his stay in the hospital but was also disappointed at the same time that he would have serious catching up to do afterwards. 

It was Saturday morning and Mokuba bounded down the stairs. Yugi and his friends had invited the two Kaiba brothers to play some basketball at the local park. Mokuba had accepted but Kaiba had declined. He would be at Kaiba Corp. doing some business.

"How long are you going to be?" Kaiba asked as he put on his navy trench coat. He decided Mokuba would be alright with the gang. He knew they would keep an eye on him. As much as he hated to admit it, the whole group was...okay. At least where Mokuba was concerned. He really didn't want to have much to do with them.

"I told you!" Mokuba reminded him. "Yugi said they were going out for ice cream after a game or two which will probably been an...hour? We'll see."

"You know, ice cream is not the best thing for a lunch." Kaiba chided gently.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'll get something else too." He grinned.

"Good." Kaiba picked up his briefcase. "Someday you'll understand how important it is to stay healthy." 'I don't want him picking up bad eating habits from that mutt and his little friend.' Kaiba thought, thinking of Joey and Tristan and their, in his opinion, atrocious eating habits.

"Are you taking me there?" Mokuba asked.

There was a glint of amusement in Kaiba's eyes. "I told you." He replied. "I'll be taking you there and picking you up when you call." Mokuba shook his head, smiling.

The two brothers headed outside for the limo that was waiting in the curved driveway. As they drove downtown, Kaiba decided he would pay Jeff a visit. He still wasn't ready to believe that Jeff had not implied that he didn't want to be a friend. He had this feeling and he was going to go straighten things out, find out the real truth. 'I can't be idle.' He didn't want to waste any more time trying to be a friend to someone who possibly did not want anything to do with him at all.

Now Kaiba really understood how the others felt.

They reached the park and Kaiba could see that everyone was already there. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were fooling around with the basketball, each trying to do a better lay-up than the other. "Don't leave the park." Kaiba told the younger sibling. "If you see any more members of that gang, stay with Yugi and if you can, lose them in a crowd and run to KC." It was a risk running away like that but Kaiba could deal with them in his own way...

Besides, he had a good view of the park and everything surrounding it from his headquarters. And it wasn't too far from the Domino City Hospital either. "See ya later!" Mokuba called as he jumped out of the limo and ran over to the group of friends.

Kaiba sighed and leaned back as the limo continued on. "Denson, take me to the hospital and remain outside until I return." He ordered and the driver did as he was told.

Once the limo reached the medical facility, Kaiba opened the door and took his briefcase with him. If someone who knew Jeff was already visiting, he could work on some papers while he waited. However he was not going to spend his entire time there.

He quickly and quietly strode down the hallway, his presence immediately known. He stared straight ahead, ignoring the whispers and rude and incredulous looks. One must expect such things when being the head of an Empire.

He reached Jeff's room and saw that it was half-open. He slowed his pace and cautiously peered inside. Jeff was sitting on the bed, watching TV, and he was dressed in his old clothes. He still had that same sullen look on his face. He was obviously bored out of his mind. Kaiba knocked on the door twice and Jeff turned his head to the door. "I said, I'm not eating that-oh it's you." He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Don't have a company to run?"

Kaiba took a deep breath. 'Be patient...' He walked in, not bothering to ask if he was allowed in. He didn't care; he was going in anyway. "I'm here to visit you." He responded.

"Why?"

"Why not? Is visiting a sick person a crime?" Kaiba smirked. "If it is, forgive me. I did not know of such a law."

Jeff sighed. "I forgot, you're sarcastic too." He turned back to the TV. When Kaiba did not move, he faced him and frowned. "Well?"

"You want I should leave?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Take a seat." Jeff replied, indicating the chair beside his bed. "I've been by myself for the past week. I'll talk to anyone...even YOU." Jeff emphasized. Kaiba grimaced. Jeff was not going to make this easy for him.

"When are allowed to leave?" Kaiba asked after several minutes of silence except for the television.

"Today." Came the short reply.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "So why aren't you gone yet?" He would have expected Jeff to be out of there by dawn.

"Doctor's orders." Jeff responded after a minute when a commercial came on. "After he checks me over, then I can leave."

There was another awkward silence. For once they were having a civilized conversation.

After awhile, Jeff turned to him and asked a question. "Are you still trying to be my friend?" He demanded, looking at Kaiba curiously.

"Yes." Kaiba replied simply. "You haven't give me a straight answer yet."

"About what?"

"About whether you wanted to be my friend or not." Kaiba answered, eyes glued to the television. Then he faced Jeff. "So tell me. You said you were just wondering what I would do if you didn't want to be my friend a week ago. Fact?" Kaiba waited, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Jeff bit his lip, thinking. "You know, you're really not that bad. I mean, you're not acting like a snob anymore."

Kaiba inhaled deeply. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

"And you've done a lot for my family." Jeff added. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't care about your money anymore, or your mansion, your good life." Jeff explained.

Kaiba looked at him. "You think my life is better? You think it's all roses and daisies?" He shook his head. "You are dead wrong." And with that, he began to explain everything that had happened in the past except for his personal life. He only told about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, both virtual worlds, and the dislike from other people he had to face. "I don't have a better life." He finished bitterly. "I'm only trying to survive in this world so that Mokuba could have a much more better life than my own."

Jeff didn't say anything and at that moment, the doctor came in. "Alright son, it's time for your last check-up here at the hospital." Kaiba left to wait outside and after about ten minutes, he heard the doctor proclaim, "You're officially released from this hospital." The doctor smiled. "You'll still need to come back regularly but your heart rate is fine, especially after several tests yesterday. In fact, you're almost normal except for that scar on your chest." The doctor left with one last word. "I swear, I'll never understand how people are able to heal so quickly. You've got some strong will in you."

Kaiba re-entered and crossed his arms. "I'm still waiting for my answer." He said.

Jeff stared at the floor and finally looked up. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked awkwardly and Kaiba stared at him in shock. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "That should give you clear enough answer."

Kaiba nodded. "Very well. How about we walk to the park?" He asked. He wanted to check on Mokuba.

Jeff half-smiled. "Fine with me." The two left the hospital in silence. Kaiba dropped his briefcase off at his limo and ordered Denson to find another parking space near the Domino Park.

Afterwards, Jeff said more. "Well, Kaiba," He began. He glanced ahead. "I don't resent you anymore." He said.

Kaiba raised both eyebrows. "You don't?"

"Nope." Jeff shook his head. "Can't explain it but you're an okay guy. I don't care about your riches anymore. Now, to me, you're just someone else." He quickly added, "And I mean that in a nice way. You and I are equals now."

'We always were in the first place.' Kaiba thought and then he heard his mother's voice again, another memory filling his mind.

'I'm proud of you, Seto.'

Kaiba smiled faintly to no one in particular and then turned to Jeff. "You know, we'll probably run into each other from time to time. We both have different lives and different things to do."

"I know." The two teens were nearing the basketball court where a game was going on, Mokuba's team versus Joey's. "I guess we can say it out loud now." He smiled at Kaiba, a friendly smile. Gone was the smile that was full of mockery and resentment. "We're friends. Just...friends."

Kaiba faintly smiled back, nodding. He held out his hand. "Friends? And no more harassment?"

Jeff chuckled and shook it back. "Friends-hey is that your little brother?" He pointed to Mokuba who currently had the ball and passed it to one of his team members, Ellie.

"It is." Kaiba replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's go over there. I've got to apologize to them."

"What for?"

"Don't you remember? My pals beat some of them up."

"Right." Kaiba turned to the court and walked in with Jeff behind him.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran over to his older brother, panting, and sweat pouring down his face. "You're here!" He glanced at Jeff. "Hi!"

"Hey." Jeff smiled at Mokuba. "Sorry for roughing you up, kid."

"That's okay." Mokuba smiled back. "Are you two friends now?"

"Pretty much." Kaiba answered for him. "Problems and differences have been resolved." 'It'll be awhile before we become good friends.'

"Cool! I'm glad." Mokuba's smile faded as he realized something. "My team's losing!" He cried and Kaiba's eyes widened. "My team is good but Joey and Tristan are together!"

"Hey, let me show you something." Jeff motioned for the group to pass him the ball. Tea had it and she threw it to him. Jeff caught it and the ball reached his fingers, giving off the sound of a professional. "Let me teach you a shot that never fails..."

"Jeff." Jeff looked back at Kaiba. "I've got to go back to Kaiba Corp." Kaiba glanced at his watch. "Important meeting in half an hour." He paused. "So I guess I'll be seeing you another time?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded, smiling. "Lila will want to see you guys so you'll see me soon. And at school."

Kaiba nodded. "Very well. Good day." He said and turned to leave.

"So long." Jeff called back.

As Kaiba left the park, a smile crossed his face as he listened to the cheers. Mokuba had made a basket! His brother always caught on quickly. Mokuba was a good kid and Kaiba hoped he had learned something from this whole journey of life on the side. After all, he had learned something very important himself.

Kaiba would not be a friend like Yugi or friend like Joey, Tea, or Tristan. He wouldn't be the kind who hung around all day, playing ball, or walking down the streets. He wouldn't be the kind who saw movies with a friend, or talks a whole lot during school. No...

He would be the kind of friend who would be around whenever that person needed him. The kind that was silent but friendly when he needed to be. Kaiba was different from the others but it didn't make him any less a human.

Seto Kaiba had sought and completed a task that had been greater than inventing a machine or solving a difficult problem.

Kaiba had his work and Jeff had other things to do but their somewhat friendship would remain.


End file.
